Mistress of Darkness: Part I
by mia.moore.92
Summary: The ancients were those that demanded respect and Meta was no different. She'd loved the same man for 5000 years and it wasn't easy especially when you were not his Queen but his mistress. Meta longed for redemption and a faith she no longer had. What will she do when the same Queen she hates rises again from her sleep of 2000 years? WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! If you are looking for an actually Blade story you've come to the wrong place. This story is inspired by Drake's character from Blade Trinity. **WARNING: EXPLICIT** content throughout the story._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ancient Egypt

Approx. 3000 B.C.

She'd been running from the pharaoh's men for hours now, ducking and hiding behind any object she came across that would give protection from those that were hunting her. She was exhausted, ready to give up and be caught. She had finally settled behind a rather large stone when she felt strong arms grab at her and jerk her up above the boulder. She struggled against those arms and tried clawing with her nails to give herself even a small advantage and away of escape. She wasn't strong enough to flee but she still felt the need to fight them even knowing it was useless. They were taking her back to him, back to their pharaoh, to be used and violated because he was the law. She let out a cry in her native tongue. "No, please. Just kill me instead. I beg of you. Let me die. Let me walk into the other world and be with the Gods." The guards laughed and shook their heads thinking her pathetic and cowardly. Their laughter ringing in her ears she bowed her head and wept silently.

As they were walking back and everything fell silent, she heard a whisper in the wind in a language she'd never heard before. The guards didn't seem to notice the slight noise. She didn't know what to make of the sound so she allowed the men to drag her along back to the pharaoh. Then she heard a cracking sound and before she could turn the guard to her right fell to the ground in a heap. The other guard grunted and as she turned she saw him fall over with blood seeping from a wound on the back of his head. She let out a scream, unsure of what was happening and thinking she would be next.

"Show yourself beast." She yelled into the dark night. She whirled around waiting to be attacked. When nothing or no one came upon her she began to walk from where she'd just came from before the guards had caught up with her. Back to the shelter of stones that would make some protection against the elements; to sleep for the night and to rest from the events of the day.

Once back at the stone she took off her dress and laid it on the sand. She then proceeded to lie on one half while curling up and pulling the rest over her body for protection against the night air. Being so exhausted she fell asleep quickly and soundly. She awoke suddenly from the dress snapping back and revealing her warm skin to the cool breeze. Before her eyes could adjust to the dark she felt a cool hand slip up her thigh stilling her breath. She realized she should be afraid, afraid of being raped and killed yet she found the touch exciting.

In her own language with a funny sounding accent she heard the stranger whisper the words "Beautiful" as he continued to stroke her thighs trying to coax them apart which she suddenly did. Not understanding her bodies reactions she asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger spoke very gently, "Do not fear little one. I shall never hurt you nor leave you alone to be hurt." The words spoken so soft and sweet, melting her insides and before she could respond she felt lips so feather light upon her own. Before she knew what was happening the stranger began to deepen the kiss as he lowered his already naked frame unto her. Her arms flew up to his chest to push him away. Then he flicked his tongue across her lips making her grasp. Seeing an opportunity the stranger took it and delved his tongue inside the sweet haven of her mouth. With the taste of pleasure that occupied her mouth she gave up on pushing him away and instead pulled his head down for more. The stranger let out an approving, or what she hoped was an approving growl as he ravished her mouth with his lips and tongue.

The strangers hands began to roam all over her body causing it to heat where he touched her, making it seem like at any moment she'd burst into flames. As he broke off the kiss he asked in a husky voice what her name was and she told him, Meta. She never thought to ask his name because he proceeded to lightly kiss her breast; which made her lose all train of thought. Then he did something she never would have expected and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking until she was moaning in pleasure. Meta didn't think anything could feel better than him kissing her breast and yet she hoped there was.

The stranger was pulling in sharp, harsh breaths when he pulled away from her breast. Thinking him done she started to sit up wanting to coax him back to her when he slid a finger down past her stomach trailing to the juncture of her thighs and plunging his finger into her core. She let out a cry of pure ecstasy and a jolt of pleasure tore through her body. The pleasure being so intense she didn't even have time to feel embarrassed or be concerned that he shouldn't touch her at all.

She felt a hot flame settled in her lions burning her insides until she thought she'd burst at any moment and she would surely die. Then he told her to lie down which she obeyed immediately while he's fingers continued their wickedness. Then he spread her legs wider so he could settle himself between being the innocent that she was didn't fully understand what was happening or what was about to happen. She felt prodding between her legs and instinctively lifted up causing pressure to build down there. Then the prodding stopped and for a split second she felt so utterly alone until the stranger thrusted into her so hard and feeling her so completely she let out a cry of pain and happiness.

He slowly moved inside her trying to hold back not wanting to hurt her but he smelled the blood, blood of innocence and it drove him mad. He pumped faster and harder not caring if he hurt her anymore because the smell of blood had sharpened his fangs and he knew when he came he'd sink his teeth into her beautiful throat.

Meta had long since lost the blind pleasure and was in a world of pain. Her loins were hurting but the stranger continued to thrust inside her and she'd not dare ask him to stop and leave her. She knew nothing about him but knew that if he left her it would hurt even more. So she allowed him to seek his pleasure from her body. She felt something change, a pulsing inside, and felt the flow of liquid into her. That's when she felt teeth sink into her and she started to thrash beneath him thinking he meant to kill her now.

As Meta fought him he pulled her head more to the side continuing to drink. Her blood was like nothing he had ever tasted. It was sweet and pure, not tainted by malice or harshness but most of all it tasted innocent; so innocent it made him feel alive for the first time in centuries. Her blood made him feel whole, like he'd found the one he'd been searching for and that's when he knew he'd turn her so they could be together. He'd make her a vampire; a mistress of darkness to walk with him through eternity.

Meta knew she was dying but she was too weak to move or yell, too weak to even really think. All her thoughts said she would die and die she would but she'd die with the knowledge that she'd known pleasure; true pleasure and it gave her peace. "Do you wish to live? If so drink now. Drink and be with me forever." The stranger's words didn't make sense to her. She felt a warm tangy liquid against her lips and she licked it. It teased her mind with its strength and power. She felt more drip into her mouth and she gladly took it. Then without thought she latched onto the source of the warm powerful liquid and drank deeply. She heard the stranger moan with pleasure making her suck on the source harder realizing his wrist was the source.

Then he pulled away and agony struck and blackness fell upon her. She couldn't see or hear which frightened her. She tried to feel about for the stranger and couldn't find him. She cried but couldn't hear it making her scream but no sound came. Then flashes of scenes came before her of things she'd never seen before of things she didn't understand. It all terrified her. The blood and death were gruesome but she couldn't look away. She hated it and herself because she wanted to experience it herself. She wanted to kill and feed. She felt the thirst; the burn in her throat and knew she had changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting

Coast of France

Present Day

They were all there, what the other vampires called the ancient ones, waiting for Drake to reveal why he had summoned them to his home. His home was like any other mansion, big and beautiful with clean even lines. The house was old by a couple of centuries but young compared to most of the vampires here. They were all gathered in the large ballroom. That had to have been Drake's idea. Meta knew because this was the only room with no furnishings, portraits, or antiques that could be destroyed if a fight broke out. Drake always did covet beautiful things and he took excellent care of them as well. He believed that they were better than humans almost like Gods even. Ha! They were no Gods if anything they were demons back from Hell. The Gods she knew would never allow creatures like them into their afterlife.

Marcus and Lestat, maker and child, were standing in the darkest corner of the massive ballroom, probably talking; the way most makers and their children talked, mentally. Lestat looked like a wannabe rock star with long black wavy hair. Marcus was very clean-cut but still rocking red velvet from a few centuries ago. Liam and Rashel were also there standing by the big windows that ran across one whole wall that lead to the balcony. They were starting to become restless. Liam and Rashel both were all about the cargo pants and tanks. That was probably all they had in the closet back home. What a shame Rashel always looked beautiful in a dress. Liam looked like any construction worker with his muscular body without being to cut and chiseled but also looked like a mountain man with his full brown beard. Rashel was what you'd consider a wicked beauty; with jet black waist length hair with heavy bangs and the most beautiful green feline eyes.

They were all nervous and Meta found them pathetic. She was not worried nor did she fear what Drake had gathered to tell them. The awakening was to begin in two weeks' time and she wasn't afraid. They all knew the evil that the _she _was. The blood she'd spill when _she_ rose. The Queen of the Vampires she was too be protected but in Meta's opinion they all needed protection from her. Meta wasn't afraid though. The bitch knew better than to mess with Meta. Meta'd rip _her_ throat out and eat _her_ heart, she wasn't afraid. Her children were, they stunk of fear, she thought she'd taught them better; both killers and deadly with their weapons of choice. How Meta loved their blood lust, it made her thirsty. Yet they feared_ her_ and it made Meta sick and disgusted with them. Here he came, like the whisper of the wind, right on time.

Drake watched them, his children, and their families. He could always be sure of Marcus's loyalty. Marcus had been with him for several millennia now and Drake knew him well. He could only trust in Lestat not trying to kill him because Marcus would be displeased. Liam and Rashel were a different story. Rashel would follow Liam but she was so young that she would never be a threat. Liam however was young but very strong because of his connection to Meta and he knew if ever given the chance Liam would try to kill him. He knew none of them were strong enough to cause a threat but together they could possible take him and yet he wasn't concerned with them.

What concerned him, well more like whom, was the beautiful brunette standing off to the side by herself. Meta was not what many would consider a great beauty and yet they would be idiots not too. She was petite, tiny even compared to everyone. She had the most beautiful chestnut hair that hung down her back in wavy curls. Eyes like no other that rivaled the beauty of the ocean waves and sky because they were such a deep blue. Her skin was like satin against his touch and would heat beneath his hand, as much as a cold-blooded vampire's blood could warm. The harshness of her face caused him a small amount of grief because he knew he was the cause of that harshness but he'd missed her these last several centuries making the grief stronger. Drake swore before the night was over he'd have Meta in his bed once more.

"Darling, Meta, I do not like that look nor do I trust it. Come, tell me what you are thinking or shall I command it of you. Hmm, love, what shall it be?"

"Why, Drake, do you think me not trustworthy?" Meta hated when he tried to pull that maker shit on her, commanding her obedience like a dog.

"That look, I've seen it the last 5000 years, and it means you don't approve of the awakening." He said it as fact not a question. Damn, she thought after all these centuries apart he still read her like a book. You'd have thought after a 500 year separation the feelings would lay bare at their feet and yet that spark was still there. Meta damned those sparks to the pits of hell. "We must awaken her. She has slept for 2000 years, it's time." He spoke with command but before Meta could argue Marcus spoke up.

"So we awaken the bitch? Why? You know the chaos she'll wreak on humans? Do you not remember what happened? The people she killed? Who she wanted to kill? What she watched with glee? It was sick and I was disgusted with her. I beg you, Drake. Let her sleep."

Meta remembered what the Queen had enjoyed so thoroughly, the death of that man on the cross. She'd laughed and celebrated his death. Even being a vampire, a soulless monster, Meta had cried for his loss. Meta had believed in Gods before she'd been made vampire, it was hard to remember what it had been that she believed in but she knew that man on that cross meant something. So the Queen's happiness had made her sick with anger; she would have fought her that night but Drake had held her back. They all knew from that moment on putting her to sleep was the only way to have peace.

"Drake, please. We put her to sleep to get peace, let her lie." Meta wanted to try reasoning with him.

"I vote awaken her. She'll be loads of fun." Lestat was too damn excited for his own good.

"Are you crazy? Are you ready to bleed for her? That's how she's awakened Lestat. Our blood will give her life but also control over us. I will die before submission." Meta said heatedly and meant it. She'd never bow before _her_.

Rashel who'd never seen the process spoke up, "Maker, what do you mean our blood? She will bite us? Why? We are not human, not food. I don't understand?"

Liam just stood their stone still and Meta could hear his voice in her head begging her not to tell, pleading for them to leave, poor child. "Rashel, love, you are still so young, barely 100 years now. She would not drink from you, so do not fear her. Your blood is not strong enough yet. Never fear my child, not as long as I still walk the earth." Meta could hear Liam's voice thanking her for reassuring Rashel even if it was all lies. Liam wants nothing more than to protect her. _She will find out eventually, Liam._

_Not until she has to. I will protect her._

_Do you really think you can? She is more powerful than even me or Marcus. We will all die my child if we go against her._

_I thought you'd rip out her throat and eat her heart. _

_So you were listening. Bad boy but very clever; I should try better next time to block you out._

"STOP IT. Speak up or cool it." yelled Lestat from across the room. "I hate that mental talking shit. You two are too damn sneaky and none of us trust either of you." He frowned way too much for her taste and gets provoked way too easy.

"Like you and Marcus don't talk. You're just mad because Liam would never sleep with you. So go and fuck yourself." As soon as it was out of Meta's mouth he lunged but she neatly avoided it. When he turned Meta threw a punch to his face sending him several feet across the room into the opposite wall. She was on him in a second digging her nails into his chest while he sank his fangs into the side of her neck. The pain was excruciating. Bites to the neck hurt vamps, even old ones like the ancients. Meta let out a scream. She clawed at Lestat's throat snapping his neck before Drake pulled her off. Lestat didn't even move until Marcus snapped his neck back in place. He let out a howl as they all heard the pop. Marcus bit his wrist and offered it to Lestat which Lestat took greedily, making the healing process faster than it already was. Drake had fire in his eyes when she finally looked at him. "What the fuck was that, Meta?"

"He attacked me first." Meta defended herself not believing that Drake, her maker, would take Lestat's side.

"You went for his heart. He had every right to take blood from you. You would have killed him." It was such a clear honest statement that she couldn't deny it even if she had wanted too. She would have killed Lestat no matter if he were her vampire brothers' child.

Final speaking up Liam said, "Can we just end this damn meeting please? Drake when is the awakening beginning?"

"Two weeks from tonight."

Everyone went silent waiting on instructions from Drake, the oldest vampire ever known. Even Marcus and Meta had no idea to his origins or age and they were his children. Marcus being centuries if not millennia older than Meta; and she had no idea to his age either and they were siblings according to The Law. _She _was supposedly made along with Drake; the first of their kind, the King and Queen of the vampire world. Meta loathes _her_ beyond belief. The bitch needed to die and soon. Meta would buy her time until she was able to drive her hand through _her_ chest, pull out _her_ heart, sink her fangs into it and drank the blood within.

"…we'll meet back here in two weeks. I'll have the body ready. Dress well. Remember she is your Queen, therefore she demands your respect. You may go now." Then Drake turned away from them and spoke to Marcus about some trivial business that she didn't care enough about to listen too. Meta looked over and saw the last glimpse of Lestat heading out, probably looking for a meal; some young strapping boy to fuck and eat, he disgusted her.

"Ummi I've missed you at the house these past months." As Meta turn to Liam he grabbed her up and held her tight. She held him back for he was her child and she loved him dearly. Rashel hated the bond between them. She was also Meta's child but only because Meta made her upon Liam's request. Meta would protect her and love her but only because Liam requires her to do so. Meta has no connection to her or vice versa; at least not one either of them wishes to acknowledge. Maker and child will always be connected.

"I've missed you as well, Ibni."

"What shall we do about the awakening?" Liam looked so worried it was starting to worry her as well, like he knew something she didn't.

"We shall talk at home. I do not wish for anyone to hear us conspiring against our Queen. Go now, get something to eat I'll see you in two hours. We will both need to be at our best when we sit down and put our heads together."

"Alright; be careful." That's all he said before Rashel and him rushed off into the night.

"Marcus I'm counting on you to have my back during the awakening. I don't trust that Meta won't try something to ruin it or at worse kill the Queen. We, I, need this to go according to plan. Understand?" Drake asked knowing before Marcus answered that he was lying.

"Of course my Lord; don't I always follow you?" Marcus stated knowing that he also planned to try to ruin the awakening. He didn't want _her_ to rise and he'd do all in his power to stop it even going against his king, his maker.

"Thank you, I knew you'd not fail me, Ibni."

"You're welcome." Marcus thought he would feel guilty about lying and yet he didn't but then again he never worried about such things. "May I be off to feed or do you still have need of me?"

"No. You may be off to hunt. I'll see you soon." Drake wanted him out of his sight. Marcus had never been disloyal before and Drake wasn't sure what to do about it. Both his children plotted against the Queen and knew their children would follow. He was in a tight situation and he didn't like it. Marcus slipped away as Drake turned towards Meta. He was wound up and thought she could help release the tension.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The bedding

She knew he was watching before she even turned around. Drake leaned against the wall, Marcus having left a few seconds ago. As his eyes roamed over her, she took the opportunity to study him as well. It was hard to take him in all at once because he was such a massive and intimidating man but she did. His hair's buzzed now but it was jet black, you could still tell the color was dark but she missed the longer thickness. She looked into those piercing crystal blue eyes that could turn quick to angry and lust, just like they were now. It had been centuries since he'd looked at her like that. She continued her gaze down his tan perfectly symmetrical face to those broad thick shoulders, past the sculpted chest, down to that flat hard stomach, to those powerful thighs and calves. Her mouth watered envisioning his body underneath his clothes. Then he moved like a cobra, almost too quick for even her eyes and then he was standing right in front of her.

"Why do you deny me, Meta? Why did you turn from my bed all those centuries ago?" He asked on a whisper. She didn't want to answer him; didn't want to acknowledge why she'd turned from him because then her feelings would no longer be her own. She'd never tell him of her love. She's vowed never to utter those words for they would one day be used against her, to mock her, to shame her, to hurt her. No she'd never tell him. That secret would be hers only. She'd rather him think she'd lost desire for him, which couldn't be said now because he could smell her interest. She stunk of arousal, as did he. "I see it in your eyes little one. Come, let me worship you like I use to. Let me remind you of what it was like when you received pleasure from my hands." They were words she couldn't fight and didn't want to. He scooped her up and in a flash, off to bed, off to his bed.

Drake thought that her submission was too quick and that he should be on guard and yet he's body was too excited to think of anything else. He didn't care about the fact she'd left him before, he only cared about the now and that she wasn't rejecting him. He wanted this, wanted her and nothing would stop him from making Meta his once again. He'd do everything in his power to keep her at his side and in his bed.

The room was dark and cool and smelled of fresh water, which meant Drake had bathed right before coming to speak with them. His weight on her was pure heaven, as close as her damned soul would ever come. She lifted her lips up, pleading for him to taste them and he took them greedily. A shock went through her as soon as his tongue skimmed her bottom lip. He sucked on it and bit into it and on a gasp he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like sweet fire that she'd gladly burn in. Meta could feel his hands pulling at her belt which kept her tan billowy dress pulled to her body. Once pulled away and tossed to the side her dress felt weightless against her skin. He pulled away long enough to pull the dress off and he wasn't surprised to find that she was naked underneath, when she was first made Drake had taught her not to be ashamed of her body and not to feel vulnerable when naked. Yet when he looked at her with such passion she couldn't help but feel so vulnerable and helpless. "My Meta, so beautiful; I would never have tired of looking at you." As his eyes roamed over her flesh she could feel it start to heat like it would burst into flames. She wanted his hands on her and she wanted them now. "Touch me Drake." He smiled at her breathlessness and started to caress her thighs until she bucked toward his hand.

"Slow down. We have plenty of time." Meta didn't think there was ever enough time when it came to their love-making. He flicked a nail over her nipple and she let out a soft moan. Then he took one of her nipples into his mouth and she thought she'd die from the pleasure. He suckled and bit until she was begging for more. He just laughed and moved to the neglected breast. He slowly moved his hands and mouth away from her breast and she cried out for him not to leave; in that moment she never understood how she'd lived 500 years without him. Her crying out only made him chuckle more. He slow teased his way down to the juncture of her thighs. "Spread them for me love." She did as he commanded only because she wanted him to touch her there.

He barely teased the curls and it drove her mad with longing. "Drake I need you, please." Oh she hated begging but she couldn't help herself. He smiled that smile she loved and hated so much as he plunged his fingers inside her where she was so wet and hot and craving his touch. He hissed between his teeth as he pulled his fingers in and out, she was so tight, and she couldn't help but ride those fingers until she was screaming out his name. "I can't wait anymore love, I've waited 500 years, I won't be denied any longer." Next thing she knew Drake had ripped off his clothes and thrusted as hard as he could and made her cry out in pain. He didn't once let up and slowly pain turned into pleasure, rough hard pleasure. Thrust after thrust the pressure started to build and just as she felt the dam about to break she felt those beautiful sharp teeth of his sink into her neck; everything seemed to burst into flames around her as she cried out from the intense pleasure that she had denied them both for so long. After everything started to come into focus she realized that Drake was still continuing to drink from her which put her on defense immediately. She'd swore two millennia ago she'd never blood let again and here she was letting Drake take from her. She jerked her neck away which caused most of the skin to rip off her neck making blood squirt the sheets.

"What the hell are you doing you little idiot?" Drake yelled at as she tried to stop the bleeding by grabbing up the bedding. "Here take my blood." He already was sinking his fangs into his wrist and offering it to her. Meta's fangs sharpened instantly at his offer and before she knew what was happening she was drinking from him, something she also swore never to do again. His blood was so rich, dark and absolutely delicious. He moaned and pulled her on top of him as he offered her his neck which she instantly bit into. She could feel him becoming hard again which made her instinctively started to rub against his growing erection. She moaned when he pushed inside again and she rode him while she still drank from his neck. Within moments she felt him pulsing and cumming inside her again. He tried to pull her away and she realized she'd drink too much. They both knew he'd be weak for a day or two and yet it didn't bother her because for the first time in 500 years she felt whole again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Liam

England Approx. 1000 AD

Smoked filled the air as well as the lungs of the scattering villagers as they ran from their homes trying to escape the Vikings wrath. The raid so far had not been as bloody as Meta would have liked but it would do for now the night was still young. She walked slowly around the village watching the women pull their crying children along screaming at them to hurry. They were all pathetic and disgusting the lot of them; running like the vermin they were. She had seen so many wars, so much blood it would fill the seas and turn them red and yet they ran from a few dozen men with axes and even less with swords. She could kill all those Vikings in a few minutes but Hell let them have their fun and then she would have hers.

Liðr tore through the village like a mad man trying to find a man of equal station to do battle with. He had no taste for stealing but swordplay that he had a taste for. He didn't care for the foods, weapons, trinkets or any other supplies they could take. That wasn't why he sailed with the other's he sailed to find the one who would challenge him. He needed that brush with death he craved maybe even craved death itself for does he not try to seek it out? He ran into a woman and child and they both let out a scream of terror. He ordered them to leave his sight before he chose to gut them with his blade. They fled in fear and yet he did not relish it. What courage it takes to scare a woman and child he thought bitterly. "Is their none who would challenge me?"

"I will dear Viking. I most certainly would," came a purring from behind him. He whirled around to see a tiny woman in what appeared a dark blue cloak. It encased her and nothing about her was revealed except her face and what a face it was. Beautiful tan skin that looked like it would be soft to the touch and huge blue eyes that were like the ocean depths. As he studied her face he realized beauty was not the correct term, her features were flawless but they held a hardness that warned of age. Yet she looked so young not more than a girl just to blossoming.

"Who be you? Not an Englander I presume you have an accent. Somewhere from over seas?"

"Yes, Egypt in fact. But why ask about that. I thought you wanted a challenge my young Viking?"

He let out a laugh because she seemed so serious as she said those words, "You? Haha. What kind of challenge could you be? No bigger than a sack of grain." He continued to laugh as her eyes grew dark. See moved instantly pulling him closer, with her fingers around his neck choking him. He couldn't even think how she was able to move so fast because he had to focus all of his attention on trying to dislodge her hand from his throat. He went to reach for his sword and saw it gone. He wondered how long ago had she removed it and how? He couldn't speak he tried to kick at her when her arm came down on his legs with so much force he heard bone break and he felt pain clear to his eyeballs. How was she doing this? She was so tiny? This had to be a dream, he could not die at the hands of this tiny woman-child.

"Do you see my power now, child? Do you fear me like the pathetic cow you are?" He didn't respond he just kept struggling against her hold. After a couple of minutes she grew bored and released him and watched him drop to the ground in a heap. He coughed and sucked in air like a fish out of water.

"How did you..?" He couldn't even finish the sentence because he's throat hurt so much it was hard to speak.

"How did I make some strong Viking like you my lower? Well since you asked I'll tell you. I'm vampire."

"What?" He looked puzzled not understanding what she meant. As if she were talking gibberish and only she knew what she was saying.

"Would you like me to show you?" She asked with a cool smile. He nodded yes still not being able to talk. He had to know this woman's secrets. He wanted to be powerful, like her. He was still on all fours on the ground when she pulled him into her arms and bit into he's neck. He cried out in pain and tried to jerk away but she held him fast and knowing he wouldn't be able to break her grip he let her drink even though the pain was almost unbearable. He could feel his life force starting to leave him and blackness approached and right before he thought he'd plunge into it forever he felt warm liquid on his lips and a voice urging him to drink and so he did. He tasted liquid fire and never wanted it to stop. It had a power to it that he longed to possess so he took it in hoping it would heal him and make him strong. As the source of the powerful liquid was taken away he slipped into blackness realizing that his life was over or was it just beginning?

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

It had been centuries since he'd thought of that day he'd been made vampire. It's odd how that one day could end his life but also make it begin. Life and death were a mystery. He knew Meta worried about the future. Many vampires believed that eternity would last forever but she didn't. That's probably why other vampires believed her to be crazy. She worried about what humans called heaven and hell. Odd for a vampire to think like that but Meta did. Back when Liam had been known as Liðr one of the most dangerous Vikings he had not thought much on God or religion or anything but to conquer others with his sword. After having spent over 1000 years with Meta reading her thoughts and feeling what she felt he'd begun to wonder too.

What would happen to them when eternity finally ended? Where would they go? Would Rashel and Meta be with him again in another world? If he listened to the other vampires, vampires that Rashel liked to hang with they were monsters and would have their own great place in Hell. He knew he probably deserved to be in some sort of Hell but Meta and Rashel? No they belonged somewhere beautiful and away from the smell and cravings of blood. Somewhere to rest and be free. In his heart he knew that would never be, they were killers, monsters, and they enjoyed it or did they? None of them truly wanted this life. Would that be taken into consideration when they finally ended? He knew not. He only hoped that one day they would all be at peace without the _blood._

"Where the hell have you been, Ummi?" Liam said furiously as she walked into the door of their beach house. He was livid if she'd ever seen him. "What the fuck? You smell of sex? Please tell me you didn't fuck Drake? What the hell is wrong with you Ummi? Have you not learned a damn thing in the past 5000 years? Drake doesn't love you! End of fucking story, Meta." She hated hearing her given name on his lips, usually meaning he was pissed beyond belief at her. She didn't know what to say because it was true. All she could muster was, "It's not your concern Ibni. Do not worry yourself. I can take care of myself."

He snorted and replied, "I remember perfectly well that you are a fool for him; you always giving and Drake always taking. You always forgave him and he always felt it was his due. You don't think I can't feel the hurt inside you; hurt he causes. Don't you know I share in your pain? You're Ummi; my maker and best friend. I love you but he doesn't; you know that. Please, I don't want him to hurt you. I can't fight him; he's too strong for me. I can't bear to see you suffer like you did before. The way you looked when you first left him will be forever imprinted in my memory. Please do not do this." He finished with bloody tears rolling down his cheeks. She took him in her arms and tried to smooth away the hurt, hurt that she couldn't tell was hers or his.

"It's all right Ibni. I will not let him hurt me again." She spat out the lie too quickly and she heard his mental voice say. _Ummi you already hurt, I feel it even now._

_I'm fine, Ibni. Let us talk of other matters. Your young love is trying to listen from the other room._

_Fine. Let us talk about how to stop her from rising. _

_Yes. I believe we will need Marcus. I know nothing about how to kill her. I know what I can try but do not know if any of those methods would actually kill her._

_Do you think he would help us kill her?_

_I know not Ibni but we need to find out. We must protect our family above all else. She will make us her slaves and I'll die before submission._

"I agree with Lestat. I hate that shit." Rashel had finally emerged from behind the now open door. "Seriously, it's fucking annoying." She crossed her arms as she spoke next. "Why can't I do that too?" Liam and Meta laughed softly and replied at the same time "You're too young." Which only increased her anger and she ran out, off into the night.

"I better retrieve her, dawn fast approaches."

"Yes. I'm off to slumber for the day. Sleep well Ibni."

"And you Ummi." Liam pulled Meta in for a quick hug before he dashed into what was left of the night to retrieve the one he loved the most, even more than Meta, Ummi, his best friend, his maker.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rashel

Petrograd, Russia 1917

Raisa was running as fast as she could to dodge the bullets that were being fired from the government troops. The demonstration was supposed to have been a peaceful one at least that's what her so-called friends had told her. She would have never come if she knew that this would be the outcome. The gun fire was so loud in her ears that one could barely hear the cries of the people who were shot or the sound their bodies made as they hit the ground. As she ran down the alley she tried to ask herself what it was that she was doing. Why had she come? To be accepted by her new friends or to forget the one she'd left behind; better yet the one she buried six months ago, her mama. She missed her, her laugh, her smell, her love, all of that gone forever. She was jerked from her grief when a body fell upon her and as her head hit the ground she thought maybe her suffering would end.

* * *

><p>"Meta let's just try. There might be someone alive to eat." Liam tried to console his angry<em> Ummi.<em>

"No. I won't eat trash; and that's what these vermin are, trash." She replied stubbornly.

"Come on that's what you once thought about me and didn't I taste delicious?" Liam laughed trying to bring a smile to her face.

"Not particularly, no." She smiled at that when he pretended to be offended. He then reached down to a bleeding man, ordinary by any standards but tainted with some disease. He let go quickly not wanting to taste the foul blood that would make him sick for a day or two, nothing to kill him but weakened him, yes.

"See I told you disgusting. We need to find something better than this filth. Let's go back to the America's. There is always good blood there." She asked him so sweetly.

"No way. Drake is there you know that. Do we really want to run into him _Ummi_?" Liam asked with enough authority to tell her what she already knew. They did not want to run into him again. Last time didn't go very well. He'd ripped Liam's throat out and burned him on a cross. How typical for him to be upset at her for making Liam. That was 900 years ago give or take a decade or two. How could he still be upset about that when he'd been with Luna for who knows how many millennia?

"Sorry to pull you away from your thoughts but I'm hungry and would like to eat at some point if you don't mind." Liam was starting to get impatient with her. She was always musing about Drake and it made him want to kill the bastard even more. Geez, now he was musing too. "Let's just find some and leave, okay?"

"Alright love, whatever you say." Meta gave him that smile, one were you saw what she truly was, a compassionate mother and friend. He loved her so much. "Oh Liam this one's still alive."

* * *

><p>Raisa had tried to fight the blackness for what seemed like forever and now she could hear strange voices speaking in a language she didn't know. Then she felt a weight being lifted from her and a beautiful petite woman came into her focus. She was actually probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and she immediately felt safe. She tried to speak but her voice didn't come out strong like she hoped but she thanked the woman in Russian for saving her. The woman let out a laugh that could have woke the dead or maybe it just seemed so loud because the alley way was so quiet. She yelled to someone and he appeared immediately and she had to blink a few times and she wondered if he'd been standing there the whole time. She knew that would be impossible because she would have noticed a man so big and handsome as him. The handsome stranger bent over her and stared at her closely and then he shook his head and spoke to the beautiful woman. They began to argue in their strange tongue.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't kill her?" Meta shook from the anger that was boiling up inside her. "She's perfect. Little blood has been spilled and it is clean. What more could we want?" She couldn't understand his hesitation.<p>

"I won't kill her." Liam meant what he said even if he didn't understand why. All he knew is that when he looked at her he felt something and that something told him he couldn't do it.

"Fine then I'll do it." Meta went to pick the girl up when Liam's arm came out to stop her. Meta was so shocked at first she couldn't even be anger. Liam had never tried to physical stop her or restrain her before, at least not in a kill such as this. "Liam love, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you kill her _Ummi_. I'm sorry I just can't." Liam never liked to use force against her. He knew that if Meta wanted to that she could break the hold but she wouldn't because she would have to hurt him to do so. She loved him every bit as much as he loved her and neither would ever purposely hurt the other, until now. The thought staggered him because he realized he'd hurt Meta to protect this unknown Russian girl. The thought terrified him as it also strengthened his decision. "You will not touch her Meta."

Meta couldn't understand what had gotten into him. She looked into his eyes and saw something she'd always dreaded, he was in love and he didn't even know it. Two emotions hit her at once happiness and fear. Happy that he'd finally know love and fear that it would destroy him like it had destroyed her. She knew not what she could do. Her son was already set on this road and he would have to see it through and her heart ached for him. "What? You protect this pathetic cow against what, your own _Ummi_?"

"Yes I'm sorry." Liam looked hurt but determined.

Meta knew what she was about to do would make things very bad indeed. "What do you plan to do with the Russian whore then? Turn her? Set her free? To what be killed by these stupid Russian soldiers? You know she'll die anyway? Unless you really do plan to turn her. Liam think about it first, you do not know her."

"How dare you speak about her in such terms. You say I don't know her but neither do you. I'm pretty sure Luna thought the same thing about you when Drake brought you home. A whore who couldn't keep her legs closed." As soon as it was out of his mouth he begged it back but not before Meta struck him across the face with the back of her hand snapping his head to the side. He couldn't look at Meta's face because he knew what he'd see there because he could hear it and feel it.

_Is that what you think of me? As Drake's whore._

_No I don't I'm sorry._

_No I can feel it. A part of you believes that. I allowed him to bed me that night. You are right I am a whore._

_Ummi I'm sorry please don't leave._

_You can't hide it from me Liam. I'm your maker. Goodbye my child._

"Meta." Liam yelled into the night as she flew away from him.

* * *

><p>Raisa was slowly trying to crawl away. Those people, as beautiful as they were, were crazy; speaking in weird tongues, hitting each other and then just standing their staring into each other's eyes, creepy. She had to get out of there before she became like them, a freak. She was pulling herself to her feet when she felt a cold hand help her. She jerked away almost falling and tripping on a body when strong arms cradled her. "Woo there. Be careful. You hit your head pretty hard I imagine."<p>

"You speak Russian?" Raisa couldn't believe he spoke her language and so eloquently too.

"Yes. I speak many languages but that's not the point. Are you ok?" Liam asked feeling vulnerable for the first time in 900 years. He didn't want her to be hurt.

"I think so. What happened to the woman? Where did she go?" Raisa was so confused. She didn't even see the woman leave.

"Meta? She took off." Liam didn't know what he should say. Not wanting to betray his _Ummi_ more than he already had but not wanting to lie either.

"Oh. Well I should be going now. I don't want them coming back." She tried to excuse herself from him but he reached out to hold onto her arm and pull her back to him. When she looked up into his eyes she realized she didn't want to go at least not without him.

* * *

><p>Liam didn't want to be parted from her. He felt this so strongly that it scared him. So he did something really, really stupid. He kissed her. He felt her tense at first but then she began to relax into him and so he pulled her tight and deepen the kiss. He felt her put her arms around his neck and rub her body against his. He felt fire in his blood and knew he had to have her here and now. He walked her backwards and pushed her up against the alley wall while he ravished her mouth. He pulled his mouth away long enough to lift her up and put her legs around him, circling him in.<p>

* * *

><p>Raisa realized what was going to happen and yet she didn't stop it because she wanted it. She had almost been killed and now some handsome man promised her pleasure and she'd be fool enough not to take it. So she in turn hiked up her skirt and pulled open her drawers and whispered in his ear to take her to paradise. At this there was no more hesitation Liam ripped open his pants pushed them down and thrusted into her as hard as he could. Then he felt a rip and tear and his beautiful Russian cried out. He instantly tensed and tried to sooth her with soft kisses on her lips, check, brow, and forehead, anywhere he could reach to try to reassure her.<p>

She felt the pain ease and she tried to relax and when he went to softly kiss her again she kissed him back with eagerness. When he felt her whole body begin to relax and come alive he so very slowly began to move inside her. She began to breathe heavily as did he making him start to move just a little faster and before he knew it he was rocking into her faster and harder with whispered encouragement in his ear. He felt her body tense around him and felt her pleasure as she cried out and that's when he thrusted once more and spilled inside her. He held her up as she fell against him. She weighed next to nothing. As he tried to control his breathing he heard hers slow and ease into a steady rhythm. He tried to pull her away when he realized she was asleep. He laughed softly as he reposition her in his arms. He knew that she was his and with a heavy heart knew what he had to do, find Meta.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here and why did you bring her? Wait? Why do you smell of musk? Did you fuck her? Liam she's human, mortal?" Meta fired as many questions as possible when she saw Liam carry the Russian girl over to the bed in the cabin Meta just killed an old man for.<p>

"Not for long. I want you to turn her." Liam said as he was positioning the sleeping girl on the bed. It dawned on him that he hadn't even the decency to ask her name before he'd had sex with her against an alley wall. What an ass he'd been the whole night, first to Meta than to this girl. Well he'd rectify that all tomorrow night.

"What? Liam you can't be serious? Why would I want to turn your human? This is crazy." Meta was beyond her patience with her young son. She was not going to turn this girl. As soon as she started to turn and saw the darkness Drake would know what happened and where to find them. She couldn't deal with him now.

"Please. I can't do it. I'd end up killing her instead. I know what this will mean but we'll move as soon as the transformation is complete." Liam stated desperately.

"Liam it's dangerous to move her while she's still in the darkness she'll fight you." Meta didn't like where all this was heading.

"I know the risks. Please do this for me _Ummi_. Please. I love her."

"I know. I think I knew before you did. I will." Meta couldn't ignore his plea. So she would turn this girl, this mortal human girl and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Rashel remembered that day so very well. It was the best and worst day of her short existence; at least short by her family's standards. She loved Liam but sometimes she wished she'd died that day. She liked being a vampire the speed, the strength it was completely intoxicating but she hated the feeling of feeding. She enjoyed it but she hated that she enjoyed it. Being a vampire especially in this family was not easy. Everyone was always yelling and trying to tear each other apart. Maybe ever vampire family was like that. Rashel didn't know but she didn't like it. She hated Meta, her maker, her mother. Rashel hated Meta because Meta hated her or at least that's what she thought. She also hated how Liam, her love, and Meta were so damn close. Rashel had once asked if that'd been together sexually and Liam went off on her yelling and screaming like a crazy person so she never asked again never finding out the answer either.

They never wanted to include her in anything and it made her furious, like tonight when they were mentally talking and she couldn't easy drop; what did they take her for, a fool? She knew logically they were probably discussing the Queen. Just thinking about her made Rashel's skin crawl. After everything she'd been told she feared the Queen something awful. The more she feared the Queen the more she wanted to be with Meta and this confused Rashel. She'd never wanted anything to do with her maker and vice versa. It had always been that way. Sure they'd been together the last century but the link was their love for Liam or so she thought. She didn't want to want her maker. She didn't want to need Meta and let she was starting to realize that she might need and want her after all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lestat

Dacia, Providence of Rome 107 AD

"Lugula!" The crowd shouted as they cheered for the young gladiators' demise. Meta hated these fights, they were so boring and too barbaric for her taste. She always knew which man would win and which would lose before they even begin. Being a vampire gave her that distinct advantage about the fighting abilities of a human. She assumed it was a predator instinct that every vamp had.

Drake and Marcus could never get enough of the damn fights they could spend all day here. She didn't like it especially considering the smallest movement could expose their skin to the sun and up in a blaze they'd go. Well not an instant flame but still they'd burn and she didn't particular care for the feeling. With your senses on higher alert than humans you could smell your skin burn and it was a smell you'd never forget. They always kept to shade and had to wear as much clothing as possible even in the heat. Not that heat affected them but it made them stand out.

"He's done for. Did you see the blow he took to his arm? I would have thought he's arm would have come clear off!" This came from a young man standing close by as he spoke to an older gentlemen. Meta could smell their blood and it made her throat burn painfully. During the day vampires were at their weakest and it made controlling ones thirst very difficult. She let out a slight moan causing Drake to tense and turn her way.

"I know. It's painfully but we can't, not just yet. I promise we'll eat soon. Ok, love?" Drake asked in a soothing voice as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his embrace.

"Drake can't we just have a taste? I promise to be a good girl. I can't do much in broad daylight anyway? Please just a little taste?" She begged as she threw her sad-looking eyes upon him knowing he'd break once he looked into them.

"Alright, love. Marcus, we'll be back in a few minutes. Tell me how the fight ends." Drake knew the boy would lose but felt it was the correct response in case someone overheard him.

"Be wary." That was all Marcus said as he studied the fight with more concentration than Drake had ever seen him do before but he shrugged it aside as he and Meta moved to the delectable smelling gentlemen.

"Hello sir. May I be of service to you today?" Meta asked in what she hoped was a seductive sounding voice. "Have you any personal needs that need to be tended to? At a price of course?" She asked hopefully. Both men looked at her and seeing that she was pretty enough grinned from ear to ear and asked if they could both have a go at her. Knowing she had them she smiled and told them to follow her so they could have some privacy.

Drake watched as Meta lead the men further into the shadows. Instead of anticipating the blood he'd drink he thought about the quick tussle he'd have with Meta afterwards making his groin twitch with sudden interest.

"This is far enough girl. Now pull that dress off and let us get a look-see," commanded the older gentleman.

"I think not. I think we'll eat instead. What do you think, love?" Drake asked as he watched Meta grab the youth and sink her teeth into his throat. Before the older man could let out a scream and alert someone Drake pulled him back against him and slit his throat with a knife he pulled from his pocket as the man choked on his own blood. Drake licked the fresh blood from the knife as he listened to Meta's sweet moans of pleasure. She had already finished off the youth when she came over to Drake and asked if they could share the older man. Of course he couldn't deny her and in seconds they had drained the man. With that done and the blood lust running hot and fast he pulled Meta in for a long lusty kiss that sent a shiver all the way to her toes.

Before she knew it Drake had pulled up her skirts and was running his hands along her thighs. She wasn't about to have that. Not now because now she wanted it hard and fast. She swatted away his hands and pulled down his breeches. She then hiked up her skirts, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pushed into her knowing what she wanted and thrusted as hard and as fast as possible, even for a vampire, into her over and over again. Meta would have let out a scream had Drake not covered her mouth with a very hot open-mouthed kiss that made her purr deep in her throat.

Just as she was about to find her release she opened her eyes and saw Marcus standing behind Drake. Her whole body tensed as she stared back at him. Drake being so enthralled continued to pump faster until he released himself inside her. Then did he realize that something was amiss because of her unmoving form. He felt a presence behind him and slowly let Meta down. Once her feet hit the ground she pulled down her skirts and stood still, not liking what was happening. She wondered how long Marcus had stood there? Had he been watching them?

"What the hell are you doing?" Drake asked in a surprised but somewhat pissed off way. Drake didn't like to just take pleasure from Meta he also wanted her to receive it as well. He knew that she didn't because obviously he'd been oblivious to Marcus standing there watching. "Answer me, child. What were you doing? I do not like for me pleasure to be interrupted."

Marcus rolled his eyes and said, "I did not interrupt. I but waited until you were done. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"You couldn't wait elsewhere? You had to just stand there?" Drake scowled at his child and friend.

"I don't see the problem, Drake. You ate and had a quick rut with your mistress. I do not understand your anger." Marcus asked innocently enough but Drake could tell it was hard for Marcus to keep in the laughter that was bubbling up inside him and then it hit him when a grin broke out onto his face as Meta blew out air.

"You little shit. What do you mean you don't see the problem? I'm getting pleasantly fucked and open my eyes to see you staring at me. How is that not a problem? Would you like me to watch you fuck some guy in the ass? Huh? Want me to stand over you? Would that make you comfortable or would you just go limp?" Meta raged at her brother and about lost it as he bent over with laughter. Then she was taken back when she realized this was the first time she had ever seen him actually laugh. With amazement she also began to laugh and went over to him and embraced him.

Drake looked on like a confused simpleton. What in the world had gotten into his children? They were acting very peculiar even for them. "I'm not going to even pretend to understand your strange ways. So what is it you need to tell me?"

"That's right my lord. I've come to ask for your help. I wish to make a child."

"You know how the process is done, do you not?"

"Yes but I've never done it and I wish for you and Meta to be with me while I perform the ritual, in case I can't stop before killing him."

Drake blew out a deep breath and then responded, "Child, you have more control than you think, I promise you that. Sometimes I think you have more control than me."

"Let us go and find the young fighter."

Meta looked puzzled, "You mean the boy who got slaughter in the fight. I know he lost. Isn't he dead?"

"Close to it. That's why we must hurry before it's too late Meta."

"Alright let us go and find him my children."

* * *

><p>Lazarus lay on his back, not moving, he knew he was dying and he embraced it. He hoped that death would come quickly to him than others he'd witnessed. He called out to the gods in Latin, his native tongue, "Take me quickly. Let my light dim. Let me pass to the other world and be a new warrior, one with a purpose and great power. Let my life leave this body and go up to the greater world." He coughed several times trying to get out the words, with it came blood and he knew his time was short. He felt his eyes closing and new that it was over and that a greater truth would come.<p>

Pain shot through him like nothing he'd ever experienced. He thought maybe he'd died and gone to the gods but know he realized that was not his destiny but something much, much darker claimed him. "Drink child and be with me. You will have a power no human can match. Take me in and be a part of my world; my great powerful world of darkness." Lazarus felt a warm liquid on his lips and licked it up. It felt good against his tongue and he felt stronger as he took more and soon he was sucking the liquid in faster than he thought possible. Then it was wrenched away from him and he fell into darkness. He tried to look around and couldn't see. He tried to speak but no words came and then visions danced across his eyes of ancient things, battles, people, land. He didn't understand anything he saw and some of the images frightened him and he became disgusted with his self for being afraid. He watched some stranger ripe at someone's throat and lick at the blood. Something in him changed and he realized he wanted it, craved it even. This world was not one for the gods but maybe it would be something better.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"I hate her Marcus. Has she always been such a bitch? You must know, considering you've known her for many millennia's." Lestat had complained about Meta for the last few hours and it had begun to make Marcus's head ache.

"Let us not worry ourselves over whether Meta is a bitch or not. We have better things to discuss than my sister's attitude." He really wanted to get Lestat on his team which shouldn't be hard except for Lestat wanted to awaken _her._ Why, he couldn't fathom. _She_ was pure evil and very sadistic. The worst part was_ her _indiscretions. Vampires needed to keep their secrets.

"What is there to talk about than father? I know of nothing important." Lestat said with and attitude that got him an automatic backhand to the face from his maker. He was backhanded so hard blood squirted from his lip and nose and he stumbled back. When he raised his head, Marcus read shock written all over Lestat's face. Marcus felt no qualms about striking his child, children were meant to obey.

"You will respect me child. You will also do as I say. We cannot afford to have _her_ rise. Drake might think it's the right thing to do but he is wrong."

"That is a first." Lestat said as he wiped away the last remains of blood, the cut already healed.

"Yes it is. I never question my maker but what he does now I cannot condone nor will my sister for that matter. Meaning you two will have to get along. I know Meta and Liam have already begun scheming and we will help them. Do you understand Lestat?" he said this in the voice of a maker and yet Lestat still questioned him.

"Why? Is _she_ really so awful?" He asked with such innocence in his eyes that Marcus realized he had forgotten how much younger he was than Meta. Lestat had not been made when last _she_ was awake.

"Yes my son. _She_ is."

"Alright Father we will help Meta."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Death

They were all huddled together a few nights later. Liam, Rashel, Marcus, Lastat, and Meta formed a tight circle around the table that held two books _The Law_ and _The Death._ The first was about the rules of vampires and their origins and anything else a young vampire might need to know. The second book however was forbidden but Marcus had his ways. It contained secrets that only were supposed to be for the royal family. Translation, it's for the King and Queen and their child together. The book even explains how the transformation happens for their child. The most important part about _The Death _is it explains how to kill _the one,_ meaning Drake and _her._

"Wait, we have to drain them? How?" Rashel asked so confused. Poor child didn't understand a damn thing.

"We have to drink all their blood. Wait, we would have to do it to both." Lestat looked up at Marcus and Meta, looking for a denial that he had read it wrong but of course he hadn't.

"Fuck, he's right. Marcus this won't work we would have to kill Drake too." Meta said with despair in her voice.

"I know. Damn it. I guess we will have to awaken her." Marcus looked so weary when he said it that Meta knew they were defeated and that there was no hope.

"Fuck that. We kill both of them."

Liam stated it so clearly and honestly it took Meta by surprise and before she could react Marcus flew at him and took him to the ground and was tearing at his chest and biting into his neck. Rashel tried to come to Liam's defense when all of a sudden Lestat grabbed her up and pinned her to the wall and started to hit her over and over. All of this took place within less than 10 seconds long enough for Meta to finally register what happened, usually her brain worked much faster. She flew onto Marcus's back and swiped her nails across his throat ripping the skin so deep he began to choke on his own blood. He held his neck together which gave Liam time to move away. As soon as he saw Liam move towards Lestat he reached out for him as Meta kicked Marcus's shoulder so hard it went out-of-place and then he snarled and tried to lunge for her. She then hit him square in the jaw breaking it and watched it jerk to the side with a snap. She didn't stop there she stomped on his knee shattering it and then took her knee and rammed it into his face knocking him unconscious.

Once his body hit the floor Lestat finally realized his maker was down so Meta decided to jerk him up and snap his neck, once broken she twisted it up until blood dipped from his mouth and she threw him into the wall as hard as she could. With her blood lust boiling over she let out a deep growl towards Rashel, when she moved towards Liam. Liam knew right away that Meta meant to kill, so he told Rashel to run. Rashel turned and ran out the door and she slammed into Drake who snatched her up and wanted to know what was going on because he had felt fear and anger from his children. She proceeded to tell her King and over Lord all that had taken place.

With the blood lust coursing through her, she didn't realize it was Liam she was about to kill. All her instincts told her to lunge at anything; and he was that anything. She knocked the wind out of him and it through him off-balance. He hit the floor and she was on top of him and had bit into his neck. He screamed out in pain and tried to jerk away. As she felt him jerking away she sank in her teeth harder and pulled the opposite direction as Liam causing most of the front of his neck to come off. The skin hung from her teeth and she spit it out. She then proceeded to slam her fist hard into his face until she knocked him out. With him unconscious she latched onto what was left of his neck and drank deep, so deep that she began to rub against him because the blood was causing her to become aroused; the smell of death and blood turning up the heat in her loins. This was how it had been when she was first made, Drake and her wallowing and fucking in the blood of their victims. They fucked while the life and blood ran out of their prey and they couldn't get enough of it. This is what she was thinking about when darkness hit and everything went still.

"Oh my god." Rashel wept as Drake pulled the unconscious Meta off of the almost drained Liam.

"Give him your blood Rashel as I help the others." Once he laid aside Meta he went to a stirring Marcus and bit unto his own wrist and tried to push his bleeding wrist into Marcus's mouth. Once the blood hit, Drake struck Marcus's jaw putting it to rights again. Marcus let out a howl but was able to then latch onto the wrist that feed him. Once Drake believed Marcus to have had enough he went to Lestat. He jerked his head down and then side to side, trying to straighten it. He tried to bite into his wrist again while holding Lestat's bobbing head still, once that was done he dropped blood into Lestats' mouth. After a few minutes he put Lestat down and allowed him to heal but he'd still be out awhile longer and would even then need more blood. He then turned back to Marcus who looked like he could use more himself. "What the fuck Marcus? How did this shit happen?" Marcus looked to Liam who was being pulled up to a standing position by Rashel. "I'm guessing by your look Marcus that you blame Liam?"

"He plans treason, Lord King, to kill you." Marcus declared with vicious hate in his voice. "Now that Meta is unconscious I can kill you." As he went to lunge Drake stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"That is a bold claim my child. Let all awake and then we can discuss the matter further." Drake didn't like to find his family fighting and he sure as hell didn't like finding _The Death_ in their possession either.

"Why do you deny me the right to kill him for you Drake? He wants you dead." Marcus stated plainly.

Liam and Rashel said nothing in their defense. Then again had Rashel not told a similar story about them wanting to kill him and the queen, which turned into a fight between everyone? This treason disturbed him greatly but not as much as the woman that lay at his feet. His Meta, his only love, the one who turned away from him so many centuries ago, to do what? He never knew and probably never would if she had her way. She was so stubborn and denied their love, as if she could and he knew very well she could not. Back to the situation at hand, he heard Lestat come to moaning about more blood. "Get your ass up and over here, now!" With that command Lestat shot up and scurried over to stand by Marcus. He picked up Meta and turn toward the door as he said over his shoulder, "To the mansion and no arguing. We will settle it there."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Awakened

Meta felt cool sheets beneath her and she instantly realized she was in Drake's bed. She sat up so quick it about caused her to heave all the excess blood in her stomach. "How are you? I'm sorry I had to knock you out, love. You were quite mad with blood lust." He sat down on the edge of the bed. She tried to scrap her brain for the details of what happened and all she could remember was Marcus trying to hurt Liam. "How is Liam? Marcus didn't hurt him did he?" Drake frowned at her and it confused her all the more.

"Did you not hear me Meta? I had to knock you out. You were the threat to Liam not Marcus."

"What? The last thing I remember is Marcus on top of Liam; and me thinking, I have to save Liam."

"Well at first you did. Marcus was pretty tore up when I finally got there, so was Lestat. You were on top of Liam and you had ripped out his throat and draining him. You almost killed him, Meta. Honestly you almost killed all of them. I hate to say it but it's actually impressive considering." Drake laughed at that and she started to cry for the first time in 400 years. Once the first blood tear came blood started to pour from her eyes like a waterfall. Drake was so taken back at first he just sat and stared at Meta. Then understanding he took her into his arms until she exhausted herself into sleep from all the blood loss. Drake gentle laid her back onto the bed and kissed her cheek before heading to the ballroom to talk to the treason gang of unloyal vampires.

* * *

><p>"We'll all die now because of your big mouth Rashel." Lestat told her harshly; Marcus shaking his head in agreement. Rashel looked to Liam for denial and reassurance that all was well and for the first time she didn't receive any which meant it must be really bad. So bad that he couldn't even lie to her like he usually did. This scared Rashel more than anything. For the first time in 100 years she yearned for her maker. The yearning was so strong Liam felt it and was taken aback by the strong emotion. Liam hugged her close.<p>

"So what have you bastards to say for yourselves?" Drake demanded. They all turned their heads to watch his approach which was slow for a vampire. "Nothing at all? Interesting?"

"I want to see Meta." Rashel spoke up and surprised them all even herself.

"You can't." was all that Drake said but Rashel wasn't having that.

"No. I want Meta. I want Ummi." She said the last word on a cry as blood tears came to her eyes. She fell into Liam's arms. Then she felt a light hand on her cheek.

"Oh Binteh." Rashel was hurting and for the first time she had needed Meta and they finally felt their bond. She threw herself into her arms. "It's alright Binteh. Hush now, all is well."

"Truly Ummi?" Rashel asked with such trust in her eyes.

"Yes, Binteh, no worries I'll protect you." This seemed to stop the tears and she was able to stand on her own. Meta couldn't say the same for herself as she swayed on legs buckling at the knees.

"Are you alright Ummi?" Liam asked gently as he put a hand to her elbow to steady her.

"Yes but are you?" She managed to choke out before throwing herself into his arms. "Sorry my son." _Aasef Ibna._

"No problem mother." _La moshkelah Ummi._

"I love you, my son." _Uhibboki Ibna._

_Uhibboki Ummi._

"Uhibboki Ummi." Rashel cried and joined the group hug.

"Uhibboki Binteh." And Meta hugged her so tight.

"Make me sick with all that crap." Lestat spat with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ana mareed looking at you Lestat." And she made the same face as him.

"You know I don't speak Arabic, Meta." Lestat complained.

"She said she gets sick looking at you." Drake stated plainly.

Marcus was about to explode when he screamed, "Enough. Let's talk real. Liam wants to kill you Drake. Let me take him out for you?"

"Over my dead body." Meta growled at Marcus.

"Meta?" she looked toward Drake. "Tell me what happened." She wouldn't answer nor did she look away. "As your maker I command you."

There it went spilling from her mouth the whole damn story; all of it, the books, the plot to kill the queen which went into killing the king and fighting among themselves. Drake stood silent for a moment than turn to Liam and asked, "Do you wish me dead? And speak true."

"Yes." Liam's only response to his King's question.

"You Rashel?" Drake repeating the question all he got was the affirmative of Rashel's head nod.

"Lestat? Marcus?" Both shook their head no to wanting to kill Drake.

"What of you sweet Meta? Do you wish your King dead like your pathetic children?" called a voice from the hall.

Meta's fangs sharpened and a vicious snarl left her mouth as she saw _her_ saunter into the room. Luna with her silky blonde hair, sea green eyes and smashing figure was beautiful beyond belief and Meta hated her more than ever before. It occurred to her suddenly that she had already risen, meaning Drake arose her without them. "What the fuck?" Is all she could muster past her parted lips.

She heard Rashel and Liam move behind her quickly and without thought to how cowardly it made them look. Then she realized she'd commanded them too without realizing it because it was so instinctive to protect them from all that evil.

"Hello Meta. How are you? Been too long has it not?" Luna practical purred as she came up behind Drake and put her arms around him like he was her property making Meta's fangs sharpen and venom leak from her parted lips. You could smell it in the air the urge for her to kill and kill quickly. Meta saw out of her peripheral Marcus tense. She heard more than saw his fangs come out and saw his body ready to lunge for Luna as soon as she gave the single. Lestat stood his ground behind Marcus baring his fangs and hissing as loud as vampirely possible. Luna chuckled at the defensive display they all made.

"Get. Out. Of. Those. Stances. Now." Drake said slowly making each word a command.

"Do as the King says." Luna smiled sweetly and leaned into Drake. Marcus relaxed as did Lestat but Meta stayed posed to kill that bitch.

"Meta as your maker I command you." Drake said with so much authority that she felt herself breaking out of the stance. Then with a satisfied smile from Luna, Meta lunged, teeth ready to sink into Luna's neck. Before Meta reached her Drake threw her back into the opposite wall. As she hit the wall it sank in that Drake physical overpowered her to protect Luna, his Queen, something she'd never be. _Ummi. It's okay. Let's leave._

_Liam he chose her over me._

_Yes I know. I'm sorry._

_I hurt Liam. I hurt so badly._

_Ummi. Ummi. Let us leave this place. We love you, Rashel and me. We must go._

"Ummi. We leave." Liam yelled while keeping his eyes on Luna. Rashel rushed to help Meta and she jerked away from Rashel as if in pain; and for the first time Meta heard Rashel's mentally voice so soft and gentle. _I feel it Ummi. For the first time I feel your pain. I hurt with you Ummi. I hurt too. How could he do this to you Ummi? I don't like him. Drake has no love in him. Please Ummi take us away. Ummi I'm scared. Protect me Ummi. _

Meta pulled Rashel in for a tight hug and kissed her check. "Liam. Take her and go now."

"What? No, not without you."

"As your maker I command you." Liam's face spoke betrayal and confusion but he took a crying Rashel away into the night as fast as he could.

"I will find them, Meta. I'll kill them too." Luna laughed and it sickened Meta. She felt her body tighten all over and the blood lust was running through her veins fast now and it put Marcus and Lestat back into play, ready to attack. "You dare challenge us, Meta. You will fail. Isn't that right Drake? Won't Meta fail?" Luna looked to Drake for assurance that she wouldn't be harmed.

"She won't harm you as long as I protect you. If I were not here my Queen you would be dead by Meta's hand and no other. She thirst for your blood." Drake said all this without taking his eyes off Meta.

"Drake why don't you call me your "Hayaty" anymore?" The breath left Meta and Luna knew she had broken her. Drake grasped and turned to look at her then looked back at Meta with apology in his eyes and she knew in that moment; Drake truly did not love her. He once told her that she was his "Hayaty", his life. He'd said the same thing to Luna, that evil bitch. In that moment Meta hated him and let it shine through her eyes and for the first time Drake couldn't hold her gaze. She straighten from the stance and walked out into the night.

* * *

><p><em>No that didn't happen<em>; Drake thought as he paced his room. Luna didn't just tell Meta that he had called her "Hayaty." He barely stopped himself from hurting Luna when she pulled that stunt. Only Meta was his Hayaty, his life. He'd been without her for 500 years and he was sick of being denied her love. He needed her as much as he needed blood. That was he's thought when Marcus stepped in his room. "Drake, please tell me what happened." Marcus could feel the loneliness, anger, despair, and even love rolling off of his maker.

"What happened? What happened? You know what Hayaty means?" Drake looked at Marcus like he was a simpleton.

"Yes. Means "my life". So?" Marcus was still confused.

"Damn it Marcus. Luna told Meta that I called her Hayaty."

Marcus finally getting it said, "Oh, damn! What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Kill the bitch. Please. I beg you Drake. Let us be done with her."

"She is my Queen. I cannot kill her."

"Then you will lose Meta. Is Luna really worth it?" Marcus asked confusion rich within his question. "If Meta is your Hayaty, then kill Luna. Make Meta your Queen. Ever think that's why Meta left all those centuries ago? She done competing for your affection."

That got Drake's back up. "Meta has all of my affection and well she knows it." Even after the words were spoken he wasn't even sure if he believed them.

"I guess you are right then. Meta should suck it up and come back and wait on your Queen like a slave and then please you ever night while you protect your Queen and allow her to bear your title. Cause Meta is no better than some vampire whore who should spread her legs for her King because he commands it!" Drake let out a snarl and threw his self at Marcus. Marcus quickly vanished while Drake went flying in a very blind rage. Once Drake realized Marcus had escaped he sat down and thought over what Marcus said. Realizing that must be the way Meta had seen it the past few millennia. Damn he needed to find her but first to kill the present Queen, which in his shock would be a great joy because she was such an evil bitch; but how without killing himself?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Luna

Luna couldn't believe the year. She'd been practically died for 2000 years. God she hated Drake for doing this to her. They had always been together and once upon a time they had been in love until that little bitch came along. She hated Meta more than anyone, she was the reason that everything in this world had gone to shit and the blood no longer ran freely. Luna was disgusted with this new world and its new order of things but oh that was about to change, the Queen was back and blood was about to rain. All she had to do now was find some of her old children. Wait were any still alive; maybe grandchildren or great-grandchildren? She was so out of touch with this world. Well she'd just have to do some hunting for blood that smelled like her own.

She finally came upon an old building that looked like it wouldn't even make it in a strong wind but she could fill the strength from within and new at least one vampire if not two were inside. So she did what she did best and kicked what looked to be a door as hard as she could. The door was off the hinges and thrown back through several walls. She heard loud hissing before she entered and she smiled. "Hello children. May I.."

Before she even finished a young male vampire came at her from behind and she spun around and grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the side and then finished saying, "..play?". The other two vampires in the room went still, not knowing what to make of her. They could feel her power and it made them nervous. She laughed at that and enjoyed their fear. "Do you not know who I am?"

The vampire she had thrown stood up and brushed off some debris from his clothing as he did so he shook his head no. This made her angry so she flew at him and grabbed him by the throat and shook him. "Use your abilities. Or are you too stupid to know I'm your Queen?"

The vampire sucked in what little air he could and said, "Grandmother?" She laughed at that and threw him down again. What happened to the smart, strong, children she had? Did she really kill them all? She laughed again knowing she had.

"Yes. I suppose I am. Who was your maker, child?"

"Adela."

"That makes sense. She never was very smart. Loved the kill though."

"Please, don't speak ill of my maker, I beg you."

"She's dead."

"I wish to honor her, please no ill will."

"Fine. Who are those pathetic looking creatures?" Luna glanced at the two vampires standing motionless in the corner.

"My children, Michael and Maria. I'm Cato, my Lady."

"Cato. How would you like to serve me?"

"I cannot refuse you my Queen."

Luna smiled and then turned to the others and asked, "What of you two, will you serve me?" They looked to their maker for guidance and he nodded his head yes. They both turned defeated faces up to her and nodded. It made her angry that they hadn't spoken the affirmative right away but it would have to do for now. "What are your ages?"

Cato spoke up first, "I'll soon be reaching the 2500 mark. Michael is almost 800 but Maria is no more than 75."

"Pathetic. What am I to do with them? Their babies. I should just kill them."

Cato move to stand in front of them and eyed her with hatred. "You will not touch them, as you said they are babies. Let us make a deal. I'll leave with you and help you but only if you leave them be. I'll kill whoever you want as long as they are left unharmed. I'll be at your full mercy my Queen, I'll sub-mit to y-ou." That's when Cato fell to his knees and leaned his head to the side to allow her access to his throat. His children quaked in fear behind him. Luna motioned for them to go but they hesitated. "As your maker I command you to leave here now." They both ran into the night. Luna could hear their disgusting crying but she let them leave because now she had a slave and a slave he would become.

"You will be mine now and answer only to me. You will not speak unless spoken to. I'll drink from you whenever I wish. You will do my biding and you will submit to me now." With that said she pulled him up and bit into his throat and drank deeply. He tasted powerful and she knew she had chosen well because he didn't even scream though he was in pain. _You're mine now._

* * *

><p>Liam paced the cave that Rashel and he were now hiding in. He couldn't get a hold of Meta. She was mentally cutting him off. He knew that she would come to their aid if she felt they were in danger but he needed to know where she was. He could still feel her presence so he knew that she still lived but that's all he knew and it was killing him. <em>Liam, what do we do now?<em> Liam heard Rashel's mental voice speak so tentatively. _I don't know, love. Meta won't talk to me. Can you, can you hear her?_

_No._

_I didn't think so but I thought she might at least reassure you like she usually does._

_I-I miss her. _

_I do too. But you need to go back to sleep, ok?_

_I can't. I'm too scared to sleep._

_Don't worry. I'll stay awake and keep you safe. I'll protect you._

_Ok. I love you._

_And I love you._

As her mental voice faded away he began pacing again; trying to figure a way out of all this mess. First Luna was awake. Second Drake was going to protect her. Third Drake went against Meta. Fourth we have to kill them both. "Yes, Ibni. We do." Liam spun around when he heard her voice.

"Ummi." He started to go to her when she put up a hand and shook her head.

"Please child. This is hard enough for me. I don't want to feel your pity or sympathy or even your glee. I love him, Liam. I've loved him for 5000 years and I'll love him even when I won't be able to feel his presence anymore. I can barely remember what it was like before him. I was no more than 15 when he turned me. It's always been him. Even when it was just me and you; he was always there in my mind, listening. He's a part of me. His blood runs through my veins. He's the breathe I don't need to breath but I want to anyway just so I can feel the sensation. Please I beg you don't make this harder for me. I need you and Rashel to get me through this." At this point she had fallen to her knees and bloody tears were running down her face. Liam walked over to her, knelt and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh….it's alright. I'll always be here for you."

"As will I." Rashel said as she walked from the back of the cave to the front. She also fell to her knees beside them and wept silent against Liam's arm. Meta grabbed for Rashel's hand. They stayed that way until they could no longer put off sleep because the sun was rising and they would soon start to burn if they didn't move further into the cave's darkness. Meta looked up and told them with courage in her voice, "We'll need rest because tonight is the night we let ourselves go and embrace our true nature. Tonight we'll become what they fear, we'll be the hunters."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Hunt

They weren't ready for this. She had always protected them from it. Yes, Rashel and Liam had killed before and taken blood without thought but what they were going to do tonight was something else entirely. She had never allowed them to truly embrace their vampire sides to become that real predator. Meta had always chosen so carefully for them when they had been made. She would take them places where the people they killed had deserved to die. She had never allowed them to kill innocents or God forbid children. They killed the murders, rapists, thieves, cheaters, the bad people. Tonight that would change. Their souls were already damned but what they were about to do would alter their souls forever.

They were going to send a message to Luna; a very dark message. One what could never be taken back they would kill innocents, they would kill children, and they would kill their own kind. It would be a very harsh lesson for them and she hated herself for it. "Do you understand what's going to happen?" She asked them as they were dressing. Liam nodded with dreaded determination. Rashel sniffed trying to hold back the tears. "There can be no tears tonight child. This is the only way for her to understand that her time here on earth is over."

Rashel lashed out and yelled, "WHY? If we do this, we are no better than her. The people we've killed have almost always deserved it or were going to be killed anyway. But these people are good and honest and have children." She cried as the last word escaped her lips.

Liam could feel Meta hated doing this to them but he knew that they had no choice. _There is always a choice._

_Meta, I understand why we are doing this. Rashel will follow us. S-she will be ok._

_No she won't. This will change her forever._

_I know but it's the way it has to be._

* * *

><p>Michael and Maria huddled together in fear underneath an old woodshed while it poured rain outside. "Our maker is gone, Michael. What do we do?"<p>

"You come with us, Maria." Rashel said as she poked her head into the woodshed.

Maria's face lit up as she saw her friend. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter you two need to come with us."

Michael flinched as Maria started to leave with Rashel. "Wait, who's us?"

"Liam and I. Who else?" Rashel laughed.

Michael still felt leery about the situation but Rashel had always been good to Maria. So he took Maria's hand and they followed Rashel out into the rain.

* * *

><p>Liam and Meta stood inside the little cabin that was the home to a nice family with three kids and a dog. That same nice family was all tied up in chairs with gags in their mouths. They all stank of fear and it made Meta sick inside. Liam leaned over and whispered, "We don't have to do this." Meta just shook her head. She could think of no other way. She had decided that Rashel and Liam were not going to be a part of the killings. She had to save a part of their soul.<p>

Rashel lead Michael and Maria into the cabin with a heavy heart. She had turned on a friend but her maker had commanded it of her and she had to do Meta's bidding. As Michael and Maria walked into the cabin they felt that things were not as they seemed. They were right. They saw humans tied to chairs and Rashel's maker standing by the fire. They turned to leave and realized that Liam blocked the door.

Maria trembled by Michael's side and he growled out "BITCH" to Rashel who just stood in the corner quietly. It was silent except for the parents and children whimpering in fear. Michael didn't understand what was happening. No one moved. Both Liam and Rashel looked at the floor while their maker stood with her back to them. When he could stand the silence no more he asked, "What is this?"

Meta never turned around but asked, "Where is your maker?"

Michael went still and replied, "He left us."

Then Meta asked, "For who?"

Michael realized this had nothing to really do with Cato or him and Maria but with the Queen. He realized that they were pawns in a game. So he said nothing. He heard that Meta wouldn't purposely kill, that she had "Faith". So he felt it was safe enough not to answer her.

"I'm not playing a game with you, Michael. Tell me where Cato is?" Meta finally turned around and he could see a change in her eyes that was never there before and he feared for the little vampire standing next to him. "Tell me Michael or I'll hurt her."

Michael's fangs came out and he lunged at Meta but she had thousands of years on him and by the time he realized he's mistake was moving he spun around to see she had Maria by the throat. Maria trembled in Meta's arms. All Meta had to do was tighten her fingers around her throat and it would snap and the head would come off. Michael looked to Rashel for help. "Don't let her do this. She is your friend." Rashel just kept staring at the floor. Michael couldn't believe that they were being betrayed this way.

Meta looked at Michael and asked once more, "Tell me where Cato is or she's dead."

Michael looked at Meta with pure hatred, "With the Queen."

"Do you know where?"

"In Germany looking for another."

"Another what?"

"Descendants of hers. She wants to build and army, I think. At least that's what I assume since you are obviously at odds with her."

"I'll need you to send her a message. Rashel take Maria. Liam restrain Michael with those silver chains." Liam went over to Michael and wrapped silver around him. It burned his skin but not Liam's for he wore gloves. Michael moaned in the corner. Liam also went over to Maria and grabbed her from Rashel and put silver on her and Maria screamed and he could hear Michael fighting to get loose. Rashel railed against him. "What are you doing? Stop you're hurting her." She was furious she didn't understand what was happening. "Meta stop him."

Meta shook her head. Liam grabbed Rashel and pushed her toward the door. "Come on love we're leaving." Liam wanted to get her out of there before she saw what Meta had to do. He was afraid for Meta's soul. For the first time he wished he knew how to stop this. Rashel fought Liam as he took her outside and shut the door.

"Liam what is she doing?" Rashel cried against him.

"What she has too."

"NOOOO." Rashel cried. Meta couldn't kill Maria. This couldn't be happening. "Stop this Liam please. I beg you."

"Even if I wanted to I can't stop it. I'm not strong enough to stop her." Liam felt so defeated. He had turned on friends and the love of his existence.

"I know someone who can." Before he could stop her Rashel punched him in the gut and ran off into the night. He tried to race after her but she was very fast for someone so young.

* * *

><p>"What do you plan to do?" Michael asked as Liam and Rashel left the cabin.<p>

"Send a message," was her only reply as she went over to the parents and pulled gags out of their mouths.

"Please don't hurt our children, please," they cried.

She looked at them with pity and said, "I don't plan to hurt them," the parents looked relieved until she said, "I plan to kill and eat them." They started to scream and pull at their bindings. The children cried harder and louder. Maria and Michael started to scream for her to stop. She didn't listen. She went up to the smallest child first and took off the gag. He couldn't have been more than five. He trembled when she ran a hand over his neck. Her stomach heaved as she thought of taking his life. She moved on to a little girl a few years older and pulled out the gag and she let out a scream so Meta backhanded her. The little girls head jerked to the side and stayed there. No more screams came from her. Meta closed her eyes as a tear ran down her face. The parents cried and so did the other two children. Michael and Maria held their tongues realizing Meta meant business if she'd break the neck of an 8-year-old girl. Meta turned from the girl and walked outside into the cool night air and wept silently. Rashel had been right. This was just like Luna; to kill for no reason.

* * *

><p>Drake sat in the library of his home searching for answers and the only thing he could come up with were more questions. It had been so long since he had even thought of the day that he and Luna had been made vampire. When he tried to think back it was mostly a blur. He was so frustrated because he couldn't remember the details of that night. He knew if he could he could possible find a way out of the mess he'd put himself in. He should never have awakened Luna, his children had been right but the dreams had haunted him till he could stand it no longer.<p>

He threw down the book he had read knowing there was nothing in it to help him. He didn't know what to do. He thought he'd be able to put her back to sleep but he knew that was impossible the longer she was awake the stronger she'll get. He could feel what was happening. Her numbers were growing by the second. The other young vampires were either too scared not to join her or were too excited about meeting her to refuse. They were all idiots either way. She's only ever been as strong as the numbers she has. If he didn't miss his guess she was up to twenty but most of them were very young only a few of the older ones gave him pause.

A tingle on the back of his neck told him something wasn't right. He grew still trying to find the source. Then her thoughts and feelings hit him all at once and it about took him to his knees with their intensity. Meta could not be contemplating what she was about to do. That was the only rule she'd ever made them follow, no children. She couldn't possible do this. He had to stop her, he could feel her pain and guilt, and he had to reach her. He went to the door that led outside and took off running as fast as he could; trying to find her, trying to feel around in her mind for her location. He ran toward her presence and almost hit someone who came to a stop.

"Drake. I need your help?" Rashel said as she tried to catch her breath. Most vampires never got winded unless they were trying to push themselves beyond what their powerful bodies were capable of. She could hear Liam coming and knew that the confrontation wasn't going to be pretty.

"What the hell?" Liam said as he skidded to a halt.

Drake glared at Liam and said, "I don't have time for this I have to find Meta."

"That's why I'm here." Rashel said as she perked up at his words. "I need you to stop her."

"That's what I plan to do. Now where is she?"

"This way." Rashel said as she started to run as Drake and Liam followed behind. Drake thought that he'd never reach Meta in time following such a young vampire until he realized how fast Rashel really was. If Drake was any other vampire he wouldn't have been able to keep up. Liam was lagging behind immensely. Then he realized this were Meta's children of course they would have great talent even being so young. She'd chosen very well.

They came upon the cabin and could smell the blood and death that came from inside. Drake knew Meta was not inside because her mind was completely shut off and that was a scary sign. Rashel tried to rush inside except Drake grabbed her up before she could get to the door. "No little girl. What is inside you don't need to see." Rashel's body tensed and she began to cry. Liam came over and took her from Drake's arms. "I'm going in. Keep her out here." Liam grudgingly shook his head. Knowing he didn't want to agree with Drake but knew he didn't want Rashel to see the carnage Meta had left behind.

Drake slowly walked to the door and opened it, dreading what he knew he'd find. The stench of death was overpowering. The people hadn't been dead long but that didn't mean they smelled good. He saw what should have been people still tied to five chairs. What looked to be the two adults had their chest ripped open, from Meta's nails apparently, and their hearts missing. That wasn't all, they had nail and teeth marks marring their face, neck and arms. Their arms were barely still attached to the torso. Drake looked down to see that Meta had torn off their feet as well. These people had to have bled out before Meta had finished. Meta probably toyed with them first. The children were not as gruesome, Meta had been somewhat kind on them. The little girl's neck had been broke before Meta had taken any blood but she craved a big M on her belly just to prove that she didn't care to kill a child. The oldest boy also had an M craved into his chest and the throat was slit. The tiniest child had bite marks in his neck and a tiny M craved into his cheek. She'd been very kind to the little guy.

He heard more than saw movement in the corner. There was a vampire wrapped in chains with most of his skin burnt and Drake couldn't understand how he didn't smell the vampires' skin burning earlier when he'd first walked in. The vampire tried to struggle but he was so weak from trying to get out from under the chains.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Drake asked an authoritative tone.

"My name is not of import. But what I plan to do is. I plan to kill that bitch, my lord. I care not that she be your whore. She-she killed my love." The vampire said the last in a choked voice.

"Where is she? Your love?"

"Over there in the other corner." The vampire signaled to the opposite side of the room.

Drake walked over and tried to find the young died vampire. He came upon an arm, and then a foot, then a hand. He stopped, realizing there was no way to heal this vampire. Meta had seen to that. He could have helped but not if a vampire were in shreds and pieces like this. He slowly walked back to the vampire and asked, "If what you say is true I have to kill you. I won't let Meta be harmed no matter what she's done." The vampire just nodded. Drake pulled back his arm and swung as hard as he could at the vampires neck tearing through the flesh and bone and taking the head right off. Drake stood up and walked to the door with a heavy heart. What had his love become? What had he made her into?

"Are any of them alive?" Liam asked as he held a crying Rashel in his arms. Drake just shook his nod. Rashel sobbed louder if that were possible. "I can't believe this happened. I've known Meta for a thousand years. I've seen and felt what is in her heart. This wasn't her. It was something else. Something that was unleashed wasn't it?" Liam looked to Drake for answers.

"There is so much you don't know Liam. Many would consider you fairly old and yet to me you are still a babe. Meta protected you so much that you know nothing. She has kept herself more hidden from you than you realize. She has probably kept your Vetis at bay and never allowed for it to be released."

"My what?" Liam asked looking more lost and feeling even more so.

"Exactly. You know nothing about yourself. I told her she need to teach you these things but she insisted that your souls not be compromised but what she doesn't want to acknowledge is that they were compromised the moment you choose the darkness."

"What are you saying Drake?" Liam asked as he and Rashel studied him intently.

"What I'm trying to say is that Meta loved you and wanted to protect you but in protecting you she left out a lot of vital information that you needed to know. Also that you are right that wasn't her that did those things. She did something that she hasn't done in about 4500 years. She unleashed her Vetis and I'm not sure what all its capable of. Each of our Vetises are capbale of different things."

Rashel shook from fear and said, "Are you telling us that it's inside us? Right now?"

"Yes. When you enter the darkness after the exchange of blood, the Vetis takes hold of you and follows you back to this world. He lives just under the surface; waiting for you to unleash him."

"That's what Meta meant when she said that we would become something else." Liam stated trying to understand.

"Yes. This was a big reason she left me. I insisted she tell you. I also did something to bring your Vetis out." Drake said guiltily. "I wasn't just jealous when she made you Liam. I was but that was only a small part of your burning."

"Wait are you saying that's the reason you burned me on a cross to release some demon inside me?" Liam couldn't fathom what he was being told.

"Yes actually. I wanted you to learn to control it. Meta has secretly buried your Vetis deeply in your mind. Anytime she felt it rising she'd creep in your mind and push it down again. She thinks she can control it but all she's done is cause you to be weak to it and more susceptible to its influence. Once Meta stops; your Vetis will come out and you'll be powerless to stop it."

Rashel could take no more of this talk. "Who cares about that? One of the only friends I had I just betrayed and gave a death sentence too. I don't care about this damn Vetis but what I do care about is finding Meta and helping her. If what you say is true than she's in danger and we need to stop talking about us and start trying to find her." Rashel was almost in hysterics by this point. She couldn't understand why they weren't trying to find her precious, Ummi and save her.

"She is right Drake. We can talk more about this later cause now really isn't the time. When we find her, will she be different?" Liam asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Very different. I need both of you to gain control over yourselves because if her Vetis really is out than nothing is holding yours at bay any longer and I don't need to worry about the two of you as well." They both nodded to Drake. Drake just hoped like Hell that they were stronger than their Vetises if not they were all screwed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Vetis

Meta was plunged in darkness and she was glad for it. She wanted her Vetis to take over that way she didn't have to watch as she killed those children. She did have enough control to warn her Vetis to go easy on the children. That had been their deal. Spare the children and you'll be released. Now she started to worry if what she had done could ever be undone. She didn't know how to go back. She'd never ever released full control over to her Vetis. The silence of the darkness was so joyful that she stopped caring. She was free from the blood, finally. Let it roam free, maybe it would finally kill that bitch Luna.

Meta's Vetis soared through the sky enjoying its release. Meta had let her out before but these was so new. Meta was so quiet within and had stopped trying to rein any kind of control. The Vetis was so excited and new that play time had just begun. She had no intention of ever allowing Meta to take control again. They'd have a better time now. Luna had some competition now on who could spill the most blood.

* * *

><p>"Can you find her Drake?" Rashel asked nervously knowing they only had an hour till dawn. They were running because she couldn't take to the sky like they could. She didn't know how to fly yet. So she felt as if she were slowing them down. She couldn't hear Liam mentally anymore. The connection between them had been severed since Meta was no longer Meta.<p>

"I can't feel her anymore." He whispered as he slowed to a stop. He choked out his next words. "It's like-like she's gone." He fell to his knees and started to cry. Liam and Rashel looked at each other not knowing how to proceed. The King of the vampires, the most powerful vampire ever in existence, and the first of their kind were on his knees crying. What the hell were they supposed to do? They feared trying to comfort him so they just stood there and hoped he'd stop soon before the sun rose and they started to burn.

Drake began to gain control of his self and immediately became embarrassed to have cried in front of Liam and Rashel. He slowly rose to his feet and turn toward them. He wanted to explain his self but he didn't know where to begin. He went to open his mouth to speak but Liam raised a hand to stop him. "Please Drake you don't have to explain. You love her and you're worried that we might be too late to save her. We love her too. We're the only ones who can understand your pain. We will not ridicule you for expressing your fear because your fear is also our own."

"Thank you for understanding Liam. I-I thought you hated me."

"Oh don't get me wrong I'd love to drive a stake through your heart but that doesn't mean I don't understand your worries when it comes to my Ummi."

Drake glared at the young vampire who dared to defy him but he knew he'd not raise a hand to him because in all honest he admired Liam's courage and respected his forthrightness.

"She's still alive isn't she?" Rashel asked her eyes wide with fear.

"I believe she is. There isn't a vampire alive today that could take her on except Luna, Marcus, myself and one other."

Liam's face twisted in confusion. "Who is the other? I thought you four were the only ancients left?" Drake looked hesitant to speak. He didn't want to answer that question. Liam and Rashel both eyed him with suspicion. Liam asked again, "Drake who is the other and why is it a secret?" Drake didn't want to answer their question and wished he'd never told them that there was another ancient.

Rashel walked up to Drake looked him in the eye and said, "Spill it old man. I'm sick of all these damn secrets. I'll never be as strong as you but if I were to swing on you it'd still probably hurt." Drake was taken aback by the threat. It wasn't that he was afraid of her it was just that she'd even had the nerve to speak to him in such a manner. It reminded him of Meta and he realized that if he wanted to save her he'd need both Liam and Rashel's cooperation.

"Alright the vampire in question is my son. My biological son, Babafemi (meaning: loved by his father). He is known as Femm."

* * *

><p>Dozens of bodies lay at her feet their blood draining out. Meta's Vetis couldn't get enough. She'd been starved while she'd been locked up and now she planned to gorge herself. None of these people gave up much of a fight but then again Meta's body was stronger than when she was out last. It took less than a few seconds to kill half a dozen people or more, where was the fun in that? But the sun would rise in the next few minutes so she had to go to ground quickly.<p>

Meta's Vetis became worried that when she went to ground and slept that Meta's mind would open up to Drake. If she were to hear him would Meta come back out and push her down again. Meta didn't seem to want to come back out but that didn't mean that Drake couldn't jar her back to the surface through sheer force of will and mental power. If Meta didn't want to come out was Drake even stronger enough to pull her up? Meta's Vetis wasn't for sure but she'd do everything in her power to keep Meta content in darkness.

Meta had long since lost track of time. The darkness wooed her like a lover and she respond the same in turn. She felt as if she floated in space. Time didn't matter here. She had already forgotten everything except the peace of being free.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Femm

Back at Drake's mansion Liam paced his and Rashel's light tight room trying to digest what he'd just been told an hour before. Drake had a son? A real one? He wonder if Marcus knew of Drake's secret. He also wonder where the hell Marcus and Lestat disappeared too. He had so many questions and knew he won't be able to rest until he knew everything and he meant everything. It was well past time for him and Drake to talk.

Drake sat in his library. He'd finally gotten ahold of Marcus about 10 minutes ago. He wasn't sure where he'd called from but knew that dawn hadn't touched that part of the world yet. He'd told Marcus that the truth about Femm was out and that he was needed back here pronto. Marcus had cut him off mentally and Drake was tired of trying to push around the barrier so he let him have his secrets. The door to the library opened and Drake swirled his chair around to face Liam.

"I knew you'd come talk to me eventually. I'm guessing Rashel's asleep or you wouldn't be here?"

Liam just nodded and sat in the chair across from Drake. "I need to know everything Drake and I need to know now."

"I've told you pretty much everything. There might be a couple of details here and there but you know the jest, I'm sure."

"I think you're lying to me Drake. How come Meta didn't know about Femm? Why come no one knew? Who is he, really? And what about the Vetis? And anything else my Ummi tried to hide from me?"

Drake saw that Liam was more than determined to get his answers. "Alright. First Femm. He's my son like I told you. He was born when I was still human. He's not Luna's if that is what you're worried about. I was married to Luna except when I was human we didn't really call it that but that's the only thing I can compare it too. Luna has always had a dark side that intrigued me I guess that's why I chose to be with her."

"I'm feeling a but coming on in this story." Liam replied quickly before drake could finish.

"Yes there is one. Let me finish before you speak again. I fell in love with another and we were together sexually but I was still technically with Luna. I didn't know this other woman had my child until after.

"After what?" Liam asked trying to hurry the story along.

"After Luna and I became what we are, vampires. We were not bitten like you Liam. We meet not a man per say but let's call it that. He asked if we wanted the immortal drink. We didn't understand what he meant. So he explained that we would live forever. I finally remember his exact words: "You two will be as one until there is no more blood. The one shall never die unless slain as one. No being shall ever part you unless they part you as one. The one shall walk in the night but not in the day because they would burn. They will take and be one with the Vetis. They shall live as one off the lives of the mortals and it shall make them one higher being." After that we drank from a cup, first me then her, it was blood. As we finished it we fell to the ground I thought surely we would die. Then we were plunged into darkness and meet our Vetis. It showed us what we would become." Drake had finally remembered and with that knew that were was no way to stop Luna without killing himself for they were one, always, for eternity.

Liam just stared at Drake as he spoke once more, "You can only imagine the chaos we reeked in the beginning; with nothing and no one to rein us in, our Vetis in full control and strength. We turned this world into a blood bath for us to play in. I'm haunted by the things I did from that long ago time. I was a monster back then. We never really turned any one we just killed. I didn't know until centuries later that Luna had killed the mother of my child. My son Femm came to me already a vampire, he wasn't bitten either he'd been changed the same as me. He was strong, almost as strong as me. It was difficult to fight him. He wanted revenge for the death of his mother. I was afraid for him. I knew Luna would want me to kill him. I pleaded with him not to go to her for I'd have to kill him. He turned away from me in anger and I didn't see him again for another couple of centuries."

"Marcus has been with me when Femm had first confronted me but right after I'd made Meta did he find me again. He's anger at me had cooled and we talked. He'd meet someone, a human actually. He planned to marry her but something happened to her. He couldn't find her. So he said he knew about love and wouldn't go against Luna. I was relieved. We've been in contact from time to time but that's it."

"So how come Meta didn't meet Femm?" Liam questioned.

"I didn't want her to know. I didn't want anyone to know. Marcus only knows because he was with me."

"Is there anything else to know about Femm?" Liam hoped there wasn't.

"I don't think so. Besides the occasionally talk we have every couple of decades there isn't anything else to know."

"Back to Meta. What are we going to do about her Vetis?"

"Her what?" Marcus asked as he came into the room flinging off his hood and heavy coat, Lestat trailing closely after him doing the same. "It's out and in control?"

"Good to see you Ibni. Sit. Join us." Drake pointed to another chair between Liam and Drake.

Marcus waved it off but Lestat plobbed down instead. "You have to be fucking kidding me, Drake? Not only is Luna on the loose building up her damn army but now we have to worry about Meta's Vetis?"

"I bet I'll like her Vetis more than her." Lestat blurted out and Liam kicked him. Lestat ignored the kick and continued, "Let her have some fun. She's wound tighter than a ball. Let her kill loose. Get it." Lestat laughed at his own humor but no one else did.

Drake felt another presence enter the room and he looked up to see Femm. "Hello Father."

"I forgot to mention I called in reinforcements. Please don't be mad my lord." Marcus said a bit nervously.

Drake looked to Femm again and said, "It's good to see you sit and we'll discuss what needs to be done."

Liam looked Femm up and down as he walked into the room and something about him had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He felt like he knew this vampire but he knew he couldn't and yet? Liam knew something wasn't right yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Femm was like in other vampire; beautiful but ordinary. Femm had dark blonde hair, brown eyes, of decent height and build. Nothing about Femm made him stand out and yet Liam was nervous about him being here and couldn't understand why.

"I heard someone say Vetis. Has someone released theirs?" Femm asked.

"Yes, son. My child, Meta, has released hers."

* * *

><p>Rashel woke suddenly. She'd felt her Ummi and had to tell Liam. It was like Meta couldn't remember anything and that's what was keeping her in the darkness. She had no reason to come out because there was nothing to come out to. The Vetis and trapped her in a peaceful nothingness. Rashel looked around and saw that Liam wasn't there. She strained to hear anything and heard voices from the library. She shot out of bed and ran as fast as she could towards the noise of more than one someone.<p>

Femm bolted out of his chair fangs out and said, "Someone's coming." Liam shot towards the door and yanked it open to an excited Rashel. Before he could say a word Rashel had pushed him out-of-the-way and went straight to Drake.

"I saw her. I know what to do."

"Saw who?" Femm asked.

Rashel turned around to answer the voice and went deadly still. She knew this vampire or Meta did at least and it caused her not to move. She was afraid to speak. When she didn't answer every vampire in the room tensed. The air became thick with suspicion and deadly with untold secrets. Liam was the first to speak, "Rashel what is it, love?" He saw the way she eyed Femm and he started to eye him too and then it hit him who this was. It couldn't be, could it?

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Drake asked getting impatient with them.

"Fa'iq?" Rashel repeated quietly. Liam grabbed her up and moved away from everyone. Femm turned on them with fangs out and snarled. "How do you know that name?"

Drake spoke up quickly, "What's going on?"

"Who are these two, Father?" Femm asked with venom dripping from his teeth.

"They are Meta's children. Why?" Femm went still and pulled in his fangs.

Lestat and Marcus became intrigued but said nothing, watching the scene play out between the four other vampires. Rashel and Liam knew they were right but they were ultimately nervous knowing they were about to drop a hug bomb on Femm and Drake. Liam looked at Drake with apology in his eyes and then looked to Femm and said, "You were in love with our maker." The whole room went rigid with tension.

"What the fuck are you talking about Liam?" Drake asked harshly. "Meta is mine and no one else's."

Femm had his teeth out again and this time was looking at Drake. "How old is your Meta and where was she from?"

"My Meta is none of your concern son. They don't know what they are talking about." Drake didn't like where this was heading.

Femm looked at Liam and Rashel. "She would be 5000. From Egypt. Dark hair, blue eyes, and tiny. Does that sound like your maker?"

"No this can't be happening." Drake shook his head furiously. His Meta couldn't also be his son's Meta or could she?

"Speak up, now. Is that a fair description of your maker?" Femm asked loudly. He was seething. He'd kill his father if he'd turn his beloved into a vampire and stolen her away.

"Yes. I know so because I remember seeing you when I was in the darkness and I saw images of her life." Rashel said. Liam also spoke up, "I also saw you then as well."

Femm flew at Drake and they wrestled to the ground, neither really gaining on the other. Then Drake pulled them both up and slammed them through the library wall into the ballroom. The rest of the vampires followed them seeing who would win, no one knowing the outcome.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The surface

Meta jerked in the dark nothingness. A kind of dread filled her and had her panicking. She couldn't understand where she was or how she'd got there. Images of her life flew pasted her and she grasped at all the things and people she'd forgotten. How long had she been here and how did she get out? She became afraid for the first time in millenia's. How was she supposed to get back to the people she loved.

_"__Go back Meta. I'm in control now." Spoke a voice from the darkness._

_Her Vetis. Now she remembered she'd unleashed it. "No I'm coming out."_

_"__Why so you can remember the children we so vicious killed?" The Vetis laughed and through images of the dead children at her._

_Meta shook with disgust and retreated back to the darkness. She didn't want to remember._

* * *

><p>Femm through a punch into Drake's gut causing the vampire king to double over in pain. Femm took the opportunity to raise his knee up hitting him in the face busting his nose. The bleeding was quick and healed fast but Femm was faster hitting him in the face again but this time with his fist sending him several feet back. Drake landed on his ass, hard. He couldn't focus on the fight when he could feel Meta fighting her Vetis, it distracted him. He was also trying to block out Luna. She was mental fighting him, wanting to know why he was in pain. All these images and voices in his head were killing his concentration and he was getting his ass kicked by his son and he was starting to feel it.<p>

***(Will be Gay SMUT in this section if you don't like skip this section)***

Marcus watched in silence as his maker got his ass kicked. He knew there was nothing he could do. Femm would kill him easily and Marcus valued his existence too much. He also knew his maker would be furious if he joined in. Drake won't kill his son and his son couldn't kill him. So all they were going to do was beat each other senseless until they tired. Then once they regained strength go at it again. It was so barbaric and somewhat hot. Two men fighting and pouring sweat as they tried to outdo the other just watching them made his loins twitch with longing. He and Lestat hadn't lain together in a long time. He wasn't sure how Lestat would react if he were to woo him back to his bed.

Marcus loved Lestat like Drake loved Meta but Lestat saw him as merely a way to sate his lust from time to time. Marcus glanced over at Lestat and found him staring at him. The look was filled with heat and Marcus was filled with joy knowing his wants were returned. Marcus inclined his head to the hall and Lestat nodded in turn. Lestat took off down the hall no one noticing his departure because everyone was so engaged within the fight. Marcus took that as his queue to follow after his love.

Lestat entered a large chamber with a huge bed centered in the middle of the room with hangings adorning its post. The sheets felt like silk when he touched them and knew they'd feel amazing when laid upon. He slowly removed his clothing anticipating his lovers arrive. He heard the door open and closed and felt Marcus's presence behind him. He went to turn when Marcus stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. Lestat froze as he felt Marcus's hand run down his back ever so lightly. Lestat had missed this since he'd left his maker's bed. He'd not want to get to close with him and yet he couldn't stay away, not any more. He turned quickly wanting to feel his lips upon his own.

Marcus couldn't believe the powerful taste of Lestat's kiss. It made him feel weak and vulnerable which would scare any vampire but Marcus loved it. This was the only time he felt real and alive, when he was with Lestat. Lestat ripped at Marcus's clothes and they tumbled back onto the bed, their limbs tangled with the others. When they joined they let out cries of joy and for the first time Marcus whispered, "I love you." He felt no shame and didn't feel betrayed when Lestat didn't say it back. If he'd learned anything since he'd been made vampire, is that it was a gift just to love at all.

***(Over now)***

"DRAKE HELP ME!" Meta cried out. The anguish within that plea sent him staggering back like he'd already been hit. He guessed that the look on his face had caused Femm to stop fighting. Worry lined his brow when he spoke up. "Father, what?"

Drake took a deep breath and replied, "Meta."

Femm didn't need any more than that. He knew that fighting was useless especially when they didn't know where she was and how to protect her from herself. Then Femm realized the only person who could help his love was Drake her maker, his Father. Femm hated what his father had done but knew that it wasn't out of anything other than pure coincidence and he could not fault him for that. It didn't lessen his angry but made it more understandable, manageable.

Rashel ran up to Drake and offered her wrist for him to drink. As he sank in his teeth she asked, "What of Ummi? Do you know where to find her?" Drake shook his head as he drink feeling the young vampire's blood start to heal him. He looked up and saw that Liam had also offered his wrist to Femm. Drake became annoyed that he'd gotten the younger vamp when he was older. Femm would heal faster with Liam's older stronger blood in him than with Rashel's. Rashel's tasted like Meta's so he felt the strength in that.

As Rashel pulled her wrist away and Drake straighten he said, "I feel her pain and fear. She doesn't know how to fight the Vetis it's become extremely strong. I fear for her becoming lost." Femm straighten just after Liam and pulled his wrist away and replied, "Is it that bad? Why did she let it out in the first place?"

"That's a complicated story son. Meta is.."

Femm spoke up quickly, "You don't need to tell me who she is. I know who she is."

Drake shook his head completely frustrated, "No I'm sorry but you don't know who she is. Hell you didn't even know what she was. You haven't seen her in 5000 years. You don't think she'd changed?"

Femm looked furious when his father finished. He knew the girl Meta used to be; and he wouldn't and couldn't believe being a vampire had changed her. "I know she still believes in an afterlife. I know she thinks that the Gods have forgotten her since she choose the darkness and I know she'd never allow her Vetis to control her unless something awful happened that she's trying to avoid. I also know I'm right from the look on your faces."

Drake looked away from his son. He was so torn up inside. He loved his son but Meta was everything too him. What was he to do? His son was still in love with her. How could he have known that the same human girl Femm had loved was his beautiful Meta. It did make sense in a weird way; of course any son of his would be attracted to her beauty, innocence, and unwavering faith even after all this. Drake would fight for her love and be damn his son's feelings, Meta was and always would be his.

* * *

><p>Meta cried out but Drake never came. She never heard his voice. She needed to hear his voice. He'd lend her strength to fight the Vetis. <em>"Please Drake I need you."<em> She wept silently when no answer came forth.

_"__Stop being so pathetic, Meta. No one can help you now. You wanted this remember."_

_"__No I didn't want any of this. I didn't ever want to be this, be you!"_

_"__Yes you did you know you crave death and blood."_

_"__NO! I hate it."_

_"__Liar, You wanted those children to DIE!" Her Vetis laughed so loudly that it vibrated the darkness surrounding Meta. She shivered with fear. The Vetis was right and she cried at the monster she'd become. Then a soft sweet whisper came out of nowhere. "Come back Ummi. Come back to me. I need you to protect me." The silence after that was deafening. Meta knew that sweet voice it was her child, her Rashel. Her children needed her. They needed to be protected, then she remembered that bitch Luna. Her mind snarled at the thought and her Vetis shook with shock. "No you can't. STOP!"_

_"__NO! I'M COMING OUT NOW!" Meta screamed at her Vetis while it started to retreat further. It trembled when Meta growled out, "Go back to the darkness bitch and stay there." Meta pushed her Vetis down as it screamed. It fell into what looked like a black pool and disappeared._

Meta jolted up and got to her feet and spun around quickly trying to take in her surroundings. She felt confused and didn't understand where she was. The memory of fighting her Vetis returned and realization of what her Vetis, what she'd done and had been doing sank in. She fell to her knees and cried so hard that blood smeared down her already bloody clothing. When she saw her dress with dried blood all over it she cried harder. She cried for what she allowed to happen and for all those that she'd killed. What all had she done when the Vetis was in control. She couldn't take it. She fell over and slept until darkness once again called her name.

* * *

><p>Drake and the others sat around the ballroom discussing ideas about everything and nothing. They'd been trying to figure out how to save Meta and take down Luna's army. Everyone had ideas but nothing that would actually form a plan that would work. Drake was tried and sunset had already past, darkness was upon them. They needed to head out and search for Meta but Marcus thought they should try to find Luna first.<p>

"We have to find Meta first. If we plan on taking down an army we'll need her on our side."

Marcus shook his head to agree but then replied, "Yes but I think it'd be better to bring Luna to Meta's Vetis. That way we can unleash it upon her army."

Drake snarled out, "And get her killed. What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

Marcus's lip curled up in disgust, "Nothing except you; you make me sick. I can't stand your pompous attitude anymore."

Drake was shocked. Marcus never talked to him like that and he didn't know how to reply he just stayed silent as did every other vampire in the room. They all held their breath for the anger to stem from their King and everyone was surprised when nothing happened. "I'm sorry but Drake really what do you except. We all told you not to wake her. Question is why did you?"

Before he could answer someone burst through the door. It was Meta; soaked in blood. She trembled like a small frighten child. No one moved for fear of scaring her. "Help me Drake. I can't take it." she cried out as she fell to her knees and sobbed. Drake rushed to her and enclosed her in his arms, her whole body relaxed and she cling to him not wanting to let go. He could feel her fear and guilt over what happened. He knew she'd always been afraid of her own power. "Shh... love I'm here."

Femm couldn't believe his eyes it was her, his beautiful Egyptian girl. She hadn't changed one bit. Then he realized that she hadn't noticed him. She hadn't noticed anyone but his father and it made him anger; anger at himself, his father and even her. Liam took Rashel's hand and led her away to another part of the house as did Marcus and Lestat. They all fled from the overpowering display of love between Drake and Meta. Love. He hated admitting it but he could feel it in the air. The unspoken emotion filled the room and it made him sick with anger. "Well I guess her Vetis is in control now."

Meta looked up to see who'd spoken and went deadly still not believing her eyes. She was afraid she was still in the darkness and it was a figment of her imagination. It couldn't be Fa'iq, could it? He would be dead. "Drake who is this?" As she asked she looked up into his face and found her answer. It was him. She jerked away from Drake as if burned. "How is this possible? Fa'iq why are you here?"

Femm looked hurt from the accusation she spat at him. "Obviously you aren't happy to see me?" He half way smiled until her eyes blazed with anger.

"Did he turn you?" She directed the question at Femm but before he could answer she turned to Drake. "How did you know I was to marry him?" Drake knew that Femm had been in love with Meta but to hear Meta say it was like a stake to the heart.

"I didn't know you were the same human my son talked of, I promise you both."

Meta jerked when he said the word son. "What? How is he your son?" Meta eyed Drake with deep suspicion and to think she'd have done anything to be with him a few minutes ago.

"He was conceived when I was still human. He was made vampire like me. He was not bitten like you. He was already vampire when you meet."

"So he's Luna's son?" She spat it out like poison in her mouth. She turned on Femm so quickly that Drake didn't have time to react. She flew at Femm catching him unawares and throwing him into the wall behind them. She bit into his neck as venom leaked from her fangs. She dug her nails into his chest; she had every intention of killing him. Drake leaped onto her back as Femm screamed in agony. Drake pulled on her but couldn't jar her loose; her fangs too deeply sank into Femm's neck. So he did the only thing he knew to do, "As your maker I command you to STOP!" He shouted the last word for emphasis. Meta's fangs retracted instantly and she jumped back several feet but never took her eyes off Femm.

"Meta, why did you do that?" Drake asked as he offered his wrist to his son who refused the blood. Femm slowly stood up the wounds already healing. He stood quietly off to the side not moving or looking at anyone. Drake repeated his question and commanded an answer.

"Anything connected to Luna needs to die." Meta spat at quickly. Femm turned blazing eyes up to Meta and moved in front of her and jerked her up. Femm being stronger than Meta, she was unable to break his hold.

"You know nothing. That bitch killed my mother and I'd gladly have killed her if not for Drake asking me to leave her be. I thought you hadn't changed but I was wrong, very wrong. The girl I knew would never have turned on me. What happened to the trust we use to share? What happened to you that day? Tell me. I need to hear it from you and no one else. I loved you more than anything in this world. You were everything to me and then you were gone. Did you not love me, Meta? I have to know." Meta looked into Femm's eyes and she couldn't help but want to cry. She'd miss this sweet boy who'd loved her so willing. As blood tears ran down her face she said, "The pharaoh wanted me for his slave. I didn't know what else to do but run. At the time I didn't know what you were so I was afraid he'd have you killed so I fled. The pharaoh's men chased after me and I was captured. Drake came along and saved me. I know you can't understand my decision but I need you to know, you deserve to know I loved you too." As soon as she finished Femm pulled her into his arms and kissed her and she kissed him back. She wanted to know what she had given up to be with Drake. Drake watched as they kissed and felt heat rise up in him. He was so angry that he could explode. Femm had no right to kiss his Meta but Meta wasn't really his and never had been. The realization hit him hard and he knew he had to walk away knowing that he was losing everything the moment he did or had he already lost her a long time ago?

Meta could feel her body respond to Femm's embrace and passionate kiss but something was missing. She didn't want to acknowledge that fact. She wanted someone who could be with her and love her for all time and she knew that Femm would. After all this time he still loved her somehow and it broke her heart because she knew she'd have to break his. She slowly broke off the kiss and looked into his smiling face and said, "I did love you Femm but…"

* * *

><p>Drake sat on the end of his bed in despair. He could feel the tears hot on his face and it made him angry to know that once again he was crying over Meta. Why her? What was so special about her that no one else had? He'd wrangled with that questioned for 5000 years and had yet to find and answer. Apart of him hated her for making him love her beyond reason. He didn't like feeling like a part of him was dying knowing she was in the arms of another. He never wanted to hurt his son but he'd honestly kill him if he could. He hated Femm which made him hate Meta even more for making him murderous with jealousy.<p>

He felt a change in the air like someone was coming and then he saw the door open and in walked the woman he couldn't live without. "What the hell do you want?" Drake answered bitterly. Meta flinched from the hate she could hear in his words but she had come here for a reason and she wasn't backing down. "You," she whispered so softly that a human would not have been able to hear her. Drake jerked his head around to look at her as she slowly walked towards him. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him and that he was conjuring up images that weren't real. "Get out." He wasn't going to encourage this sick fantasy his mind had made up.

Meta paused in her step and contemplated Drake's reaction to her. She couldn't understand why she loved this man so deeply when he felt nothing for her. "You know I don't want to be here. I'd rather be with Femm. I wish I wanted Femm but for some reason while I was kissing him I was wishing it was you. So like it or not I'm here." She continued on towards the bed. She could feel him fighting against his lust for her and couldn't understand why. Drake had never tried to curb his passion especially not when it came to her, so why now? She decided to take a chance anyway. She was so tired of fighting herself and her feelings. Her heart would forever lie with Drake and after everything that had happened she needed him more than she cared to admit.

Drake watched her walk towards him. He knew he should tell her to leave but he just couldn't find the strength to do so. He loved this woman and knew she needed him and if all he could have is one more night than he'd take it. He watched her as she pulled her blood soaked dress over her head. He sucked in his breath as he saw her body revealed. She was so beautiful; more beautiful than any person he'd ever met in his long life. No one compared and he knew no one ever would. She stopped in front of him and waited for him to make the next move. He knew he should tell her to leave but he wouldn't because he had to admit he needed her too.

Meta watched as Drake looked her up and down. Slowly he reached out and softly touched her things, running his fingertips over them making her skin tingle from the contact. She always wonder how there love-making was so perfect when they were damned. She loved the way he was taking his time and teasing her with the smallest of sensations. His hands finally started to make their way up her body until they stopped right beneath her breast. She let out a moan of anticipation, just yearning for him to cup her breast and then feast his mouth upon them. He took his time as he made circular motions around her breast towards the nipple. When his finger rubbed her nipple she jerked with pleasure and his head came down and he sucked it into his mouth. Meta arched her back wanting to give him better access as he continued on to the other breast.

While his mouth pleasured her top his hands began to scale back down to dip a finger into the wet haven between her thighs. Her breathing became rough as he continued to suck on her breast and finger her. Finally she could take it no more and she let out a cry as she came in his hand. Before she could catch a breath Drake had lifted one leg up onto the bed making him at eye level with her wet core. He pulled her forward as he licked the juices from her earlier pleasure. Meta's body started to come alive again at the first touch of Drake's tongue against her most delicate parts. He worked his tongue and his fingers harder and faster until Meta was coming again this time in his mouth. She was panting as he lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed.

Drake stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed. As he parted her legs he gentle pushed into her and stilled enjoying the feel of her around him. Slowly he started to pump his hips and Meta caught onto the motion. Drake looked into her eyes and saw what he'd always dreamed. He saw love and he kissed her lips so sweetly that he felt a blood tear roll down her cheek. He pulled her into his arms as he pumped harder, plunging into her trying to make them as one. As they neared the edge they let out screams together and came.

Meta laid silently in Drake's arms for what seemed like hours, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking of things they couldn't change. They both knew this wouldn't last, that it couldn't. Luna had to be stopped at all cost, but at what price? Meta wanted to believe that Drake knew of another way to kill her. Meta didn't know if she could watch him die or how she would cope if he did.

"We must go now love. I hear everyone assembled in the ballroom. It's time to take a stand against her." Drake slowly started to leave the bed but Meta caught his arm.

"Please dearest just a few more minutes." Meta pleaded. Drake looked into her eyes and knew this was his last chance to hold her and he knew he also need more time, more time than they had.

"No. We can't stay abed any longer. I'll meet you in the ballroom." He turned away from her and put on his clothes and left the room. Meta let one more tear slid down her face before she got out of the bed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Luna's Army

Meta was getting out of the shower when she looked up from wrapping a towel around herself and met green feline eyes. "Rashel, love, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you some clothes and I need to talk. The guys are planning the attack strategy on Luna's army. She has probably twenty or more soldiers. Can we really kill them? There are only seven of us. I'm scared Ummi." Rashel looked down at the floor hating to admit she was afraid; vampires weren't supposed to be afraid.

"It's alright. Most are young about your age. Rashel you are my child. I taught you how to fight. Everything will be okay." Meta smiled at her trying to reassure her. She looked down at the clothes she was being handed and wasn't surprised to see a white tank and black cargo pants. She looked to Rashel and saw she had on her signature black tank and green cargo pants. She softly laughed and said, "I'm guessing Liam has on khaki cargo pants and a white tank?" Rashel smiled and nodded her head. "You know us."

"How are the rest of the men dressed? Are they dressed for battle?" Meta asked.

"Yes and no. Of course Marcus is dressed in black velvet pants, white ruffled shirt, and a red valet jacket. I always thought he's fashion sense was so off for a gay vamp. Anyway Lestat has on tight black pants and a black see through shirt. Drake has on loose black pants and that's it. Femm has on the same. We look like we're going to a funeral with all black on but I guess it makes sense considering we're all dead anyway." Rashel smiled when she was finished and Meta smiled back.

As Rashel and Meta walked into the ballroom they spied the guys leaned over a map and seemed to be discussing the best way to attack. Meta assumed they knew were Luna was or they wouldn't be using a map. Rashel and her parted ways as they came upon the men; Rashel went to stand by Liam and Meta stood between Drake and Femm. She needed answers. "Alright I need to know everything that's happened since I've been gone. I know Marcus asked why Luna was awakening, so that's the answer I wanted first Drake."

Drake looked at hereand then looked around at everyone else and saw their anticipation for an answer. He knew they weren't going to like it but no more secrets. "She was calling me. I don't know what else to tell you. When I'd go to rest during the day I'd well dream of her. The things we did when we were young. They were vivid and I'd honestly forgotten most of it. I wasn't the same vampire back then as I am now. I've slowly changed but she never did. She never evolved the way we were supposed to. As a vampire we are meant to adapt and change with the times but she couldn't more like wouldn't actually. The dreams were sometimes painfully because it was like I was reliving them. I couldn't take it anymore and I knew they'd stop if I woke her up." Everyone looked skeptical except for Liam and Drake knew what was about to happen before Liam opened his mouth.

Meta spoke up first, "Liam, don't I mean it."

"No fuck that Meta. Are you fucking kidding us? You woke that bitch because of some damn flashbacks and nightmares. You put all our lives in danger so you could have peace and forget the things you've done. You selfish son of a…" Before Liam could get out the rest Femm was on him in a second tearing at his chest. Rashel tried to help but Meta grabbed her up and pushed her towards Lestat. Meta jumped on Femm and bit into his neck, he let out a growl of pain and let go of Liam. He tried clawing at Meta and she could feel his fingers digging into her flesh and tearing it up. She never let out a scream but bit into his neck harder letting the venom roll, if she wasn't careful she'd poison him. She didn't care at the moment she just wanted to protect her child.

Out of nowhere Drake let out what sounded like a roar and Meta jumped off Femm's back and shook, as did everyone else. It was the roar of their King. Drake was furious. He had fangs out which were so long and beautiful. They were sharper than any other vampires. He snarled and everyone went silent as he spoke. "I AM YOUR KING! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. IS THAT CLEAR?" Everyone shook their heads in unison. No one defied the vampire King when he was like this. When he assumed authority like this he had power over every single vampire even Luna. The reason it was never used is because he had to let out his Vetis. It didn't have complete control but it did have some.

"Now that I have your attention; we cannot be fighting like this, not if we wish to take down Luna and her army. They have a few vampires that worry me on their side, like Cato. He is very strong, stronger than Liam and Lestat. We must tread with caution and fighting among ourselves will not help us. Do we agree on this?" Everyone nodded again. Meta slipped over to Liam with her head down and gave him blood even though her own body was trying to heal.

As Drake assumed full control over his self he felt Luna in his heading nodding her approval on taking charge. What was he to do? He needed them all to work together and that were nipping at each other's heels like damn dogs. "Alright; Luna is closer we need to prepare for war." No one said anything just had blank stares.

"Drake do you know who all she has recruited?" Meta asked as she pulled her wrist away from a healed Liam.

"I know most are no older than Rashel if not younger. A few give me pause; only because they are older. Cato of course, but they have Sierra, Yolo, and Max. That makes me very nervous. Marcus, Meta what do you think?"

Meta sucked in a breath before speaking, "Drake they're old compared to our children!"

"I know. Pray that Liam knows how to use that sword of his."

Liam snorted, "I do."

Meta looked towards Liam and spoke to her child. _Love do you know what this means?_

_Yes._

_No you don't. Max and Yolo are pushing 2000. Sierra is close to 3500. YOU WILL DIE IF YOU FACE THEM!_

_No that is where you are wrong. I am your child, Ummi. You taught me well. I will make you proud._

_I CAN NOT WATCH YOU DIE._

Liam walked over to Meta and pulled her into his embrace and whispered, "You won't." Meta lean into him and knew that she'd lose her family all because of Luna. In that moment she couldn't have hated that bitch more.

Femm decided to speak up, "Alright what are their ages?"

"Max and Yolo are around 2000 but Sierra is 3500. No one will be older than her."

Femm looked skeptical, "How do you know?"

Meta looked into his eyes, "I know because the next oldest vampire is me. Anyone that would be my age was killed by Luna a few millennia ago."

"So who takes who?" Lestat blurted out. Meta had almost forgotten his presence. He was never usually this quiet.

"Luna won't fight. So I'll take Sierra." Drake offered up.

"I'll take Cato since he's next oldest." Marcus added.

"I'll take Max and Yolo. Femm I want you to help the rest of the younger ones take the rest down." Meta replied before anyone could choose some to fight.

"Meaning you want me to watch their backs and make sure they don't get killed?" Femm questioned.

"Exactly. You're ancient and strong but you don't know any of these vampires so you won't be able to seek them out. So please protect the young ones." Meta pleaded with him to understand.

"HEY!" Liam, Rashel, and Lestat shouted out.

"We aren't babies." Lestat yelled out. Liam and Rashel nodded their heads in agreement.

"The fact that the lot of you think you could take on ancient vampires shows just how young and stupid you are." Marcus said with a look of pure disgust on his face. Liam, Rashel and Lestat hung their heads and didn't speak up again.

"Alright. So we know our plan. When do we move out Drake?" Meta asked as she looked over to a closed eyed Drake.

Drake saw them, all of them. There was way too many. "We don't there on their way and there is way more than I first realized. The young ones can't be in the fight. We'd lose them."

"Oh hell!" Meta said as Drake through her an image of what was coming for them. "Liam I want you to take Rashel and get out of here now."

"No way. We aren't leaving." Liam shouted back.

"As your maker I commanded both of you to leave this place now and not return till I tell you otherwise. You will obey me for I made you." Liam and Rashel's knees buckled underneath them at their maker's command.

Liam was furious with Meta but he had to obey there was no other choice. "As you command my master." Liam snarled out. Meta flinched from his sarcastic tone. Rashel cried out mentally. _Please. Don't do this._

_I have to protect you. I love you. Now go._ Rashel sobbed as Liam grabbed her hand and pulled her to the balcony doors and ran off into the night.

"Why did you do that? If more vampires are coming why send them off?" Femm asked furiously.

Meta shot back, "Because I will not watch my children die. They will live even if I do not." Meta straighten her shoulders and back and walked over to stand in front of Femm and said, "I am NOT afraid of what is coming. I know what I must do, what I must become, I will release her."

Femm stepped back shock on his face and asked, "How could you? After everything that has happened, you'd release it?"

"Yes. We all will." Drake spoke up to defend Meta. "We will release our Vetises!"

"Drake is that a commanded or a suggestion?" Marcus asked as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"A suggestion my child. If you don't not wish to release your Vetis that is fine but Meta and I will release ours. You know we will be stronger." Drake said with confidence.

"Yes but we could turn on each other. Did you ever think about that?" Femm asked hotly.

"That is a risk we'll have to take." Drake replied with hidden dread.

"Fine. You two release yours. I'm not." Femm declared.

"I won't unless I have too." Marcus replied.

"What about you Lestat?" Meta asked. "I see Marcus hasn't commanded you to leave, I guess you'll be staying?

"Yes I will but I'm with my maker, only if I have too." Lestat looked to Marcus who just smiled at him with blood tears in his eyes. _Please be safe my love._

_I will. I-I love you._ Marcus couldn't breathe when he heard Lestat's mental voice declare his feelings. He walked over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that turn hot and heavy quick. Marcus didn't realize how carried away he got until he heard Drake clear his throat and Meta hushed him.

"Opps, sorry." Marcus said embarrassed.

"Don't be. It's the first time I've ever seen the two of you be affectionate. It's beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Meta said softly.

"Thank you, Meta. I know we haven't always saw eye to eye," Meta shook her head in agreement, "but I want you to know that I've always secretly respected you." As Lestat finished he went over and kissed Meta's cheek. "After this is over don't ever bring this up. Ok?"

Meta laughed and hugged him tight. God she hoped nothing happened to this stubborn, arrogant vampire.

"SHE'S HERE." Drake screamed as vampires swarmed the balcony and ran into the ballroom. Everything was chaos after that. Meta saw bodies flying everywhere and limbs being pulled off. A young vampire flew on Meta's back clawing at her neck. Meta threw herself backwards to the ground trying to shake the little demon off, but she wasn't budging. So Meta grabbed the both the vampires arms and jerked them out with the power of her 5000 years and the little vampire was pulled in half in less than a minute. Blood poured on her like a water fall and she snapped, the blood lust boiling over.

Another vampire came at her and Meta shoved her hand into its chest and ripped out its heart and threw it to the side. She forgot who she was supposed to be looking for and just started to kill. Snapping necks left and right as she went, searching for what she didn't know. She started to laugh as the kills became easier and easier. Then she came upon what she'd been looking for, Sierra. "Hey bitch!" Meta yelled out as she attacked.

Sierra didn't have time to respond as she saw the vampire king's mistress leaped upon her. She knew before the first blow struck that she would die. Meta didn't want to just kill she want to play. Meta pulled at the other vampire's hair causing her neck to follow and be exposed. Meta's fangs sharpened and she latched onto Sierra's neck and drank.

Drake looked up after he'd pulled Yolo's head off to see Meta drinking from one of the vampires. He cursed and flew over to her and flung her off as he grabbed up the vampire known as Sierra and snapped her neck and pulled off her head. That done he turned to Meta and yelled, "Get your shit together," before he ran off to kill.

Meta had to mentally shake herself before she could get up but before she got to her feet she was being jerked up and felt fangs sink into her neck and nails digging into her arms. She could feel the other vampires' venom pouring into her and her body started to react violently causing it to have convulsions. She was so scared because she was being poisoned, making her an easy target to kill. She could no longer scream, having lost the ability.

That's when she felt her Vetis rise to the surface. _Let me out before we die._

_How can you save us? We're being poisoned._

_Just trust me. I can move but if you wait any longer I won't be able to. Remember I'm stronger than you._

_Fine. I release you._

_Goody._

* * *

><p>The Vetis came to the surface and looked around. She could feel the pain Meta's body was in, but she'd have to fight through it before all feeling and sensation was lost. She felt behind her for the vampire's abdomen and punched through it. The vampire let out a scream and withdraws his fangs. As he bent over, the Vetis through her fist unto his face sending him backwards. She jumped on him and fisted her hands together and smashed his face over and over until they went through.<p>

The Vetis screamed her glee as she went through pulling out hearts and ripping off heads. The young ones were dying so quickly she'd lost count until she heard a scream split the air. Everyone in the place went still, even her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Marcus screamed as he saw Lestat's still body lying on the floor his heart ripped out. He fell to his knees and pulled him into his lap and wept loudly over him as he rocked back and forth.

Drake looked around at the few young vampires still alive and said, "Leave now why you still have life." They ran as fast as they could into the night. Not stopping even when Luna screamed for them too, even threatening them. "This is over Luna. Do you hear me over." Drake shouted. "You have cause enough death for a lifetime. I'll not let you destroy anything else. You are going back to sleep. Do you hear me?"

"NEVER!" She shouted and turned to leave but before she made it Meta's Vetis grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"Not so fast bitch!"

"Get your hands off me Meta, I'm your Queen." Luna replied as if that's all that needed to be said.

"Meta's not here at the moment and this Vetis wants to play." Meta's Vetis let out a laugh as Luna screamed.

"Drake, help me." Luna tried to pull away and felt how strong Meta's Vetis was and she shook with fear; real fear that she hadn't felt since she was human.

Drake watched as the Vetis through Luna into a wall. The Vetis grabbed up a sword and shoved it into Luna's stomach. He watched as Luna spit out blood and screamed for help. The Vetis pulled it out and shoved it into Luna's abdomen; more blood came out of her mouth and the Vetis continued to stab Luna over and over, laughing the whole time. Drake turned away, he knew that it wasn't really Meta but it sickened him the same. He looked to Marcus and saw a change in him and Drake stiffened knowingly, another Vetis was released.

"VETIS!" It screamed as it left the dead Lestat's side. Meta's Vetis turned at hearing his voice and said, "I don't think so. She's mine. Back off Vetis." Meta's Vetis hissed and showed her fangs. Marcus's Vetis laughed and said, "If you value your shell, you'll move and allow a true bringer of chaos shine."

Meta's Vetis stiffened not wanting to let Luna go but not wanting to die either. Then she heard a voice in her head. _Vetis let him have his revenge._

_What are you talking about?_

_I've been watching and I saw something you didn't. Luna killed Lestat. Let Marcus have his revenge._

_We deserved to have ours too. That bitch has made us both miserable._

_I know. I don't want to fight you now so just back off and allow him this._

_Fine but you owe me Meta._

_Yes I do._

"Fine have your revenge. Meta sends her sympathy's." Meta's Vetis moved off to the side as Marcus's Vetis pulled her off the sword and latched onto her neck. Meta's Vetis could smell the poison he was leaking into her. The Vetis watched as Luna's body shook with convulsions from being poisoned and took great joy in seeing her pain. She turned as she felt Drake behind her but it was too late as he sank his fangs into her neck. The Vetis felt Drake enter her mind._ Let her out, NOW!_

_No she allowed me to come out._

_Meta! Where are you?_

_I'm here Drake._

_Come out love we need to finish this. _

_NOO! I don't want to go back to the darkness Meta._

_Sorry Vetis but you must._

* * *

><p>Meta felt Drake slowly remove his fangs from her neck. They looked around to see Femm gathering up bodies and tossing them into a pile and Marcus stilling drank from Luna. She was immobilized now; her body not able to fight the venom any longer. Drake could feel himself growing weak and he had to clutch onto Meta for support.<p>

"You must drank from me child as Marcus continues to drink from Luna."

"NO. You'll die." Meta couldn't fathom what she was being told. Drake couldn't die. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't child. Luna and I are one, we always have been." Drake told Meta as he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"It must be done Meta. My father always knows. I love you Father." Femm said as he went to the balcony doors and looked into the night.

"Babafemi!" Drake called out. As Femm turned Drake could see the blood tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you too." Femm nodded and flew off into the night. "Drink Meta, please." Meta nodded and latched onto Drake's neck. She could feel him growing weaker, feel the life draining out of him, he was dying and she was killing him. She broke away and fell to the ground with him in her arms and sobbed out, "I can't. I can't kill you. I love you. Can't you see that I've always loved you."

Drake's heart swelled at Meta's words, words he's always dreamed of hearing but he's heart also ached because he knew he'd be leaving her. "Please love don't cry this is how it must be. Now drink." Meta could hear the command in his voice so she latched onto his neck again and drink. Tears continued to flow until she heard a voice in her head. _Don't be sad little one. I'll always be with you._

Marcus pulled his fangs from Luna's neck having drained her completely and looked to Meta and said, "Please finish this."

Meta pulled away again and screamed, "I can't." She fell on top of Drake and sobbed until Drake's chest was soaked with blood.

Marcus yelled, "Stop crying your tears will heal him." Marcus throw Luna's body down and came to sit beside Meta. "I love him to sister but we must let him go." Meta shook with grief.

She looked down into Drake's now grey eyes as he spoke, "This will not be the end for me or for us. You were and always will be my Haytay, my life. I love you."

Meta closed hers eyes shut as another tear slid down her face. He'd finally said it. Meta had waited 5000 years to hear those words and now that she had them she'd have to end the greatest love she'd ever known.

"I love you, Drake."

"As your maker I command you to drink." Meta bit into his neck one last time and took the last drops of his blood. As she pulled away she saw Luna and Drake's bodies starter to crumb to ash and be no more.

Meta closed her eyes and did something she hadn't done in 5000 years. She prayed though she didn't know to whom and said, "For whatever God listens hear this plea. I am vampire; a soulless monster destined to live in the mouth of Hell but on this day I beg you to take Drake into your world. I'll take his punishment as well as my own. Give him new life without blood and death. Make him too weak to pick up sword. Make him soft like I know he once was. He made me lose faith but today he gave it back. He belongs there; a place to rest and be at peace. If any God hears my plea remember I was once your child and I need your help. Give Drake new life and for me death."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. There is an epilogue that leads into Part II!<em>**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later

"I can't believe Marcus is the new Vampire King." Liam said baffled by the whole thing. "I would have assumed it would have been Femm, considering he was Drake's biological son."

Meta looked up from the book she'd been reading and replied, "Yes but remember he didn't want the position. Besides the ritual has been performed theirs no going back. You know that."

"Yeah but Femm could always kill Marcus for the title." Liam blurted out.

Meta and Rashel both scowled at him. "Really Liam? You think Femm would do that?" Meta asked pinning him with a stare.

"No but he could."

Rashel popped up trying to change the subject, "Has either of you been to the Blood Room lately? It seems that's where all the vampires hang out now. I've been thinking of going."

"That's fine. Just be careful." Meta said as she looked down at her book again.

"You're not fucking going there." Liam looked at Rashel liked she'd lost her mind. Meta let out a little huff and slammed her book.

"Liam you are not in charge of her. If she wishes to go then she may go. End of story." Rashel beamed at her and she smiled back. Liam stood up out of his chair and came to stand over them. "What now?" Meta said getting angry at him for acting like a child over something as simple as Rashel going to a Vampire club.

"No not end of story."

"What is wrong with her going to a vampire club or bar or whatever." Meta questioned.

"Is that what you think it is? Is that what you told her Rashel?" Liam turned an accusing glare on Rashel. Rashel stood up and shoved Liam aside.

"Be quiet. I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." Rashel said as she stomped across the room. Liam whirled on her and grabbed her arm yanking her back towards him.

"Your mine and you'll do as I say." Liam stated with determination.

"I'm not yours Liam. I belong to no one, not even you." Rashel said as she jerked away. Liam also jerked back as if slapped by her statement.

"ENOUGH!" Meta yelled. "What the Hell is going on?"

Liam looked to Meta as if just now remembering her presence. "That Vampire Bar isn't a vampire bar."

"Vampires go there Liam." Rashel shot back.

"That's not the only thing that goes there. Why don't you tell her Rashel or shall I?" Liam argued back.

"Tell me what?"

Rashel shook her head and mentally pleaded for Liam not to tell her but he did anyway. "It's where the Others go."

Meta tensed and her fangs came out and she whispered, "What Others?"

Liam looked at her and said, "The werewolves, the fae, the witches, the Elves need I go on?"

Meta hissed and turned on Rashel. "As your maker I forbid you to go there."

"No, please." Rashel cried. "I have friends there."

Liam and Meta stepped several feet back from her as if she were tainted. "You've made friends with them?"

Rashel stuck out her chin and nodded, "Yes I have and most of them are fun and it helps take my mind away from the blood."

"Of course it does their blood is foul and disgusting." Meta spat out.

Rashel spoke up before she thought about her words, "No it's not."

Meta flew at her and grabbed her by the neck and demanded to know if she'd drink from them and them from her "yes" is all she could get out before Meta through her to the floor and paced the room. "Do you realize what you've done? We don't mix with their kind. Your blood is now tainted. I-I have to release you."

Rashel shook her head and pleaded, "No please don't." She cried and looked to Liam for help. He turned his back in disgust.

"It is the law child. When you mix our blood with theirs you are no longer pure. Leave this house child and do not return. We can no longer help you."

Rashel cried out and fell to her knees, "Please I'll do anything don't release me or send me away. I love you both."

Meta sagged to the floor in front of her. "Child you are so young and it makes me feel old and tired. The only way to cleanse you is to kill those you drink from and those that drink from you. I'm so tired of killing. I love you child but I'm just plain tired of it all."

"Please Ummi, please. I don't want to be parted from you and Liam." Rashel looked up at Liam and cried, "If you love me you won't send me away." Liam fell to his knees and pulled her into his embrace. Meta saw the plea and his eyes and knew what she had to do.

"So be it. Once again I'll kill for my family." Meta hung her head as she got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked back and saw her children and knew they were worth it as she took off into the night.


End file.
